¿Por que te conoci?
by 3N4M0R4D4
Summary: Fanfic para las fans de Shirou Fubuki que pasaria si una de nosotras fuera parte de inazuma eleven y esto revolviera un poco la historia lean esta historia llena de intriga errores y amores
1. El dia que te conoci

Mi nombre es (tu nombre)y les contare mi historia con Raimon a mis trece años yo estaba muy bien formada y la mejor delantera y defensa me apodaba la delantera de los elementos o delantera elementaría porque mis técnicas incluían elemento aire fuego etc. todos en general así que siempre me molestaban cuando me avisaron que se iba hacer el intercambio con Raimon pensé y decidí cambiar mi apariencia, empecé por mi larga cabellera castaña oscura de 1m de largo la cual difícil pero con éxito la oculte junto con una gorra y un pañuelo, oculte mi cara detrás de una mascara que esa la llevaría por 6 meses, como nos avisaron con 4 meses de anticipación no habría tanto problema, cambie mi forma de vestir difícilmente pude ocultar mi busto pero con un poco de maña lo logre. Me levante temprano para abordar mi vuelo a Japón con destino a la escuela Raimon en la ciudad Inazuma, se me había hecho mi sueño realidad, iba ser parte de Raimon pero, como cuando yo llegue ahí ya se habían ido por la amenaza del instituto alíen, me desilusión entonces vague sin sentido mucho tiempo hasta llegar a este lugar para no sentirlo un desperdicio me inscribí en una sec. ERA CALUROSO como un paraíso pero hacia demasiado calor para disfrutarlo, haber caminado tantos días bajo este ardiente y sofocante sol me habían hecho que tuviera mucha sed, para mi terrible fortuna mi botella estaba vacía por tanto tiempo caminando tomando agua y desperdiciándola, que mal, las cosas iban de mal, en peor me pare junto con mis cosas, no recordaba lo que paso solo recuerdo que me empecé a sentir mareada y después me encontraba en los brazos de un chico de cabello plateado con ojos azules-grisáceos con una piel tan blanca que imagine que él nunca se había asoleado era el chico más guapo que había visto hasta ahora

**YO: Ho...ho...hola **(mi vos denotaba cansancio de malas noches y pésimos días)**do…do…donde estoy**

**FUBUKI: Estas bien **(con una vos que denotaba su preocupación)

**YO:S-Si, e-eso creo**(conteste tartamudeando, su delicadeza y su tierna y hermosa sonrisa me hicieron ruborizar pero como estaba roja de la insolación no se noto pero note que sentía como el viento refrescaba mi cara inmediatamente me toquetee la cara, no traía mi mascara como pude me aleje de sus cálidos y delicados brazos me tape la cara con las manos y me senté a su lado tapando mi cara con mi flequillo, se notaba no hacía mucho que me la había quitado)  
**FUBUKI: Segura que estas bien**(me lo pregunto con una delicadeza y preocupación)  
**YO :Si**(me voltee como pude su delicadeza y preocupación me ruborizaron mas, esta vez a tal grado que la insolación no me lo tapo e hizo que él se me acercara mas) **si no te preocupes estoy rojo por todo este calor **(me sonrió y me contesto)  
**FUBUKI: Se a lo que te refieres yo tampoco me acostumbro yo vivo en Hokkaido un lugar cubierto todo por nieve**(me contesto con una sonrisa)

**YO:O-oye no traía una mascara**(se notaba mi nerviosismo)  
**FUBUKI: Si, aquí la traigo**(decía con una sonrisa)  
**YO: puedes dármela por favor**(le pregunte con el mismo nerviosismo)  
**FUBUKI: si, a oye y cómo te llamas**(me pregunto con la misma cálida sonrisa que me hizo ruborizar)  
YO:(mintiendo conteste) **(nombre de chico) ¿por qué?** (esperando no se diera cuenta del color de mis mejillas)  
**FUBUKI:A no, no, por nada es que tienes una cara tan linda y pensé que eras un chica lo siento y tu nombre no se oye de por aq**uí(se puso rojo pensando que se había equivocado al pensar que era una chica)  
**YO:** (sin voltearlo a ver le conteste) **no vengo desde(lugar donde vives) en ( de donde es) soy occidental vine aquí por un intercambio en mi escuela**

**FUBUKI: Y a qué escuela vas**

**YO: Aquí en la de Okinawa **(con mi vista en la ventana y sin voltearlo a ver)

**FUBUKI: Y a donde te diriges **(me pregunto tan tranquilo como solo el sabia hacerlo)

**YO:** (yo ruborizada conteste ) **Todo derecho como un balón de soccer que sigue a un jugador **(yo nunca había escuchado esa frase y sin embargo la dije sin problemas eso era raro pero al lado del todo lo era)

**FUBUKI: Oye tenemos la misma frase** (me lo decía mientras se ponía de mil colores)

**YO: Oye y mi mascara** (yo con mi nerviosismo)

**FUBUKI: Así lo siento** (me respondió todo rojo)

**YO: **(apenas me la dio yo agarre me la puse agarre mis cosas y me levante) **ya me voy, hasta luego **(no di ni medio paso sin que Fubuki dijera)

**FUBUKI: Ya te vas **(con una cara de tristeza que me dolió)

**YO: Sí espero algún día volverles a ver **(me baje y me dirigí a mi nueva secundaria)


	2. Mi nueva escuela

llegue a mi escuela con desgano, aunque era una gran escuela, que la entrada se encontraba en la playa y los salones se encontraban rodeados por el mar azul y los salones que eran como cabañas estaban alrededor de una cancha que igual estaba rodeada por agua, era como un paraíso, pero a pesar de eso, me sentía aburrida y frustrada de haber conocido a los súper once y ni siquiera pude decirles que yo era el estudiante de intercambio, bueno no todo había sido tan malo, el haber conocido a aquel chico peli plateado de nombre Fubuki ciertamente no me hacía sentir tan mal, después de todo me había gustado conocerle

**YO: Ya sácatelo de la cabeza sabes que es muy improbable lo vuelvas a ver** (muy a mi pesar era consciente de ello, pero no me hacía a la idea de nada mas poderle haber visto una vez y ya, quería volverlo a ver lo deseaba de tal forma que daría lo que fuera por volverle a ver)

En eso iba pensando, que sin darme cuenta estaba enfrente de la puerta mi salón de clases, al percatarme de eso decidí abrir, aquella puerta de madera grande ,ciertamente no eran necesaria pues era un lugar muy caluroso pero bueno, al abrirla me esperaban mis compañeros con una pequeña fiesta y un entusiasmo que automáticamente se contagiaba y algunos otros chicos de otros años, en eso un chico que se veía era de otro año pero no denotaba su edad, era de cabello rosado pálido con unos googles, su piel morena era por asolearse bajo aquel sol sofocante y una personalidad muy segura y buena onda, se me acerco diciendo

**¿?:Hola (nombre chico), te quieres inscribir al club de futbol de la escuela en el que soy el capitán**(me dijo con una gran sonrisa)

Apenas termino de decírmelo me percate de algo raro, me había llamado (nombre chico)pero como, entonces recordé el día en que me inscribí

Llegue a la oficina del director este me recibió con un grato buenos días

**YO: Buenos días director vine a inscribirme a la escuela **(le decía mientras mi cargaba mi mochila rectangular que se cuelga de lado)

**DIRECTOR: De acuerdo préstame tus papeles **(me decía con una gran sonrisa mientras me indicaba con la mano me sentase)

**YO: De acuerdo **(le conteste mientras buscaba en mi mochila aquellos papeles que con tanto cuidado había guardado)

EL director reviso mis papeles y me dijo que me iría a presentar con mis compañeros a lo que respondí

**YO: No, por favor no me presente como (tu nombre)si no como (nombre chico)(le dije en tono de suplica)**

El director extrañado por mi reacción me pregunto mis razones a lo que simplemente respondí

**YO: Por favor**

**¿?: ¿Ahh,(nombre de chico)?** (me preguntaba mientras me observaba raro por mi mirada perdida)

**YO: Ahh...que...lo siento pensaba en...mmm...no importa **(le dije con una sonrisa)

**¿?: Entonces, s**i (me pregunto entusiasmándome a que le dijera que si)

**YO: De acuerdo…Ahh y ¿cuál es tu nombre?** (le pregunte amistosamente)

**¿?: Tsunami, Jousuke Tsunami **(me contesto con una sonrisa)

Las clases eran ahí tan divertidas, que me distrajeron de aquel peli plateado de nombre Fubuki, así fue pasando el día al terminar llego la hora del entrenamiento todos estaban asombrados por el dominio que (nombre chico) tenia sobre el balón, todos habíamos sudado pues era un lugar caluroso así que Tsunami me propuso algo a lo que inmediatamente me negué no podía hacerlo y si...

Continuara…


	3. Mi nuevo amigo

**YO: Y si me descubría, no, no, puedo perder esta gran oportunidad de conocer aquel chico pelipletado de nombre Fubuki **(pensaba mientras Tsunami me jaloneaba a las duchas)

**TSUNAMI: Vamos (nombre de chico), vamos a bañarnos estas muy sucio por este** **entrenamiento** (me decía con una gran sonrisa, mientras, casi, casi me cargaba para que no me le escapara)

**YO:** (intentándome liberar, me quejaba diciéndole) **Es por practicar con ustedes son muy sucios,** **Tsunami, si no me sueltas te demandare con derechos humanos**

**TSUNAMI: A derechos humanos no le importara si es por una buena causa **(me decía con una sonrisa)

**YO: Si y cuál es la buena causa** (le gritaba)

**TSUNAMI: Que te bañes y hagas amigos** (me decía mientras entrabamos a las duchas)

Entramos en las duchas estas eran grandes con espacio para dos personas, muy limpias y cómodas, donde todos ya se habían terminado de bañar y se estaban terminando de vestir, bueno todos excepto Tsunami, un chico y yo, Este chico era de cabello azul agua, con ojos delineados de color rojo con lentes, audífonos morados o lilas en las orejas, y piel blanca, era raro tuviera este tipo de tono de piel, pues hacia demasiado sol para que su tono de piel no fuera bronceado como el de Tsunami

**TSUNAMI: Hola Otomure** (dijo Tsunami aun cargándome) **todavía no te terminas de bañar**

**OTOMURE: Apenas me iba a meter es que todas estaban ocupadas** (decía mientras movía la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, como si siguiera un ritmo) **nadie quería que me metiera con alguno de ellos **(mientras decía esto se reía)

**TSUNAMI: Y si nos bañamos todos juntos **(decía Tsunami sin soltarme y con una sonrisa, creo él era consciente que si me soltaba me echaría a correr)

**YO: ¡No!** (grite a lo que inmediatamente Tsunami dijo)

**TSUNAMI: Vamos (nombre de chico) no te dará pena o si **(se reía)

**YO: Pues…veras…yo** (me sonroje, Tsunami inmediatamente me soltó, me coloco a un lado y me dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de que no habría problema)

**OTOMURE: ¿Pues si es por mí?, no te preocupes yo ya me voy** (dijo al parecer él se había dado cuenta del tono de mi piel que pasó de blanca a roja)

**TSUNAMI: Bueno te vas por qué quieres no porque te corran** (decía con una sonrisa)** ahh, por cierto él es (nombre de chico) y es nuestro nuevo delantera y defensa**

**OTOMURE: Ahh…bueno mucho gusto (nombre de chico), bueno pues me voy, nos vemos mañana **(dijo con una sonrisa y se fue)

En eso Tsunami me agarro de la playera para quitármela, inmediatamente cruce mis brazos y agarre mi short para que el no me los quitara, entonces

**TSUNAMI: Si, no entonces** (me pregunte a que se refería con eso, entonces me jalo mi mascara, mi gorra y mi pañuelo inmediatamente se puso rojo) **eres una chica, porque no me lo dijiste**

**YO: Pensé que si se los decía, pasaría lo mismo que en mi otra escuela **(decía bajando mi cabeza)

**TSUNAMI: ¿Qué paso en tu otra escuela?**

**YO: Pues veras, yo era la capitana en mi otra escuela, pero los chicos no les gusta que una chica fuera la capitana y menos en un grupo de chicos, pues viste cuando patee el balón tuviste que ir por el al mar por que salió del estadio y todo desgastado**

**TSUNAMI: Bueno eso lo explica, **(dijo con voz seria, algo anormal en el) **Bueno entonces metete a bañar, tranquila me volteare y confía no le diré a nadie, que eres una chica**

**YO: Bueno **(dije sonrojada) **gracias Tsunami**

El se rio y se volteo, me sentía mejor de haberle contado a alguien algo tan delicado y tener un nuevo cómplice, me bañe lo mas rápido posible y me vestí, me puse mi mascara y mi pañuelo y gorra para ocultar mi cara y mi cabellera, entonces tsunami se iba a meter a bañar cuando…

**OTOMURE: Ahh…oye Tsunami tus amigos los vas a invitar mañana, verdad**

**TSUNAMI: Si Endou vendrá mañana**

**YO: Disculpa es Satoru Endou**

**TSUNAMI: Si, lo conoces**

**YO: Si es que…**

Continuara


	4. Volverte a ver

**YO: Si, es que él es…**

No termine de hablar, porque…

**TSUNAMI: Ahh, antes de que digas algo, quieres jugar con nosotros en el partido que pienso proponerle a Endou, supongo no se resistirá**

**YO: Bueno es que yo…mmm…no se… **(Pensé un momento y se me ocurrió) **ya se, los observare como juegan, si lo hacen bien, con ritmo y onda no me necesitaran, sin embargo si algo sucede yo entrare, te parece **(le dije con una sonrisa)

**TSUNAMI: De acuerdo **(dijo con una sonrisa)

Estrechamos las manos, agarre mis cosas y me iba a ir pero recordé que no tenía a donde ir así que espere a Tsunami, si traía dinero pero no conocí ahí, le dije a Tsunami este me propuso quedarme en su casa me prometió que no pasaría nada y acepte, el después me dijo, que necesitaban una cosas y fuimos a la playa mientras el pescaba, yo me percate de la silueta de un camión o algo así, al verlo me di cuenta era la caravana relámpago, me emocione y me asome por las ventanas estaba Shirou Fubuki sentado se veía pensativo, se veía tan lindo, entonces me di cuenta de que era hora de regresar, Tsunami llevaba un pescado grande no más de 50 cm

Al llegar a su casa, era igual que en la escuela, todo un paraíso con ganas de quedarse ahí Tsunami dijo

**TSUNAMI: Mama, traigo a un amigo que se quedara a dormir**

**Voz: De acuerdo dile que se lave para cenar**

Hice lo que se me indico, cenamos el pez espada que atrapo Tsunami que sabia…mmm…delicioso, al terminar me puse pijama e iba a dormir en el suelo, automáticamente dijo

**TSUNAMI: No, tu duerme en la cama, yo en el suelo**

**YO: Pero…**

**TSUNAMI: No, por favor**

Así termino el día, al siguiente los dos nos fuimos a la escuela y nos íbamos conociendo, ciertamente yo lo empecé a querer mucho, el me escuchaba y le empecé a contar secretos, sobre otras razones por lo que vine aquí

**YO: Tsunami, sabes otra de las razones por la que vine aquí fue porque este (nombre de alguien que te guste, aparte de Fubuki) me lastimo y yo quería huir de ahí **(empecé a llorar descontroladamente, Tsunami agarro me dio un abrazo y me dijo que no me pusiera a llorar, porque el amor es como el agua es felicidad y vida, no tristezas ni amarguras yo le sonreí y le dio un beso en la mejilla por haberme consolado, que hizo que este se sonrojara)

Llegamos a la escuela y Tsunami pidió permiso para salir, pero antes le conto a todo el mundo acerca del equipo Raimon todos se emocionaron y decidimos organizar una fiesta, Tsunami me pidió lo acompañase pero, yo preferí quedarme en la escuela para ayudar, de repente oí como empezaron a llegar y les avise, todos nos escondimos en el campo de futbol, entonces cuando se acercaron gritamos…

**TODOS: Sorpresa**

Yo preferí no salir hasta que empezó el partido, entonces fui a verlo entre los que estaban jugando de defensa estaba Fubuki

**YO: Mí querido Shirou Fubuki **(no me percate de que esto último lo dije en voz alta, creo que por eso Shirou me vio parada al lado de las gradas)

Su cara era de sorpresa, que inmediatamente cambio a una sonrisa y a un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que contagio las mías junto con una sonrisa, el partido comenzó era emocionante como Houmihara, controlaba el partido con ritmo y buena onda, pero al final gano Raimon, yo vio como termino y cuando me iba a ir Tsunami me agarro del hombro para que no me fuera y dijo…

**TSUNAMI: Ahh…por cierto este es (nc) y es nuevo en nuestra escuela por eso no jugó **(dijo con una sonrisa)

**YO: Ahh…mmm…mucho gusto** (decía mientras me agachaba)

**FUBUKI: Hola **(me dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas)

**YO: Hola** (conteste contajiadas las mias)

Nos fuimos a sentar y a platicar era increíble volver a ver a este Shirou Fubuki me pare y dije…

**YO: Shirou ven sígueme **(intente mostrarme segura)

**SHIROU: Ahh…si y…a donde vamos**

**YO: Tu solo sígueme** (le dije con una sonrisa)

me moría de ganas de estar a solas con Shirou así que lo lleve a la playa, observamos callados el atardecer y luego las estrellas y la luna, el mar y las olas

**SHIROU: Ahh…(nc)…es genial...mmm...es lindo estar aqui contigo **(me decía sonrojado)

**YO:S-Si** (le conteste tartamudeando

**SHIROU: Ahh…yo**

CONTINUARA…


	5. El mejor dia de mi vida

**SHIROU: Ahh…yo…es que…veras **(me decía sonrojado y a la vez nervioso)

**YO: S-si **(conteste nerviosa, aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas contagio las mías)

**SHIROU: Pues…!pues te quiero decir algo muy importante¡ **(me dijo aun nervioso, lo ultimo me lo grito, aun sonrojado)

**YO: Ahh…s-si ¿y…que es? **(aquello me hizo tener un pequeño sobre salto, casi no podía hablar, aquellos nervios que yo tenía, me bloqueaban todo pensamiento ajeno a lo que brotaba de la boca de Shirou)

Mientras más hablábamos cada vez más y más nos acercábamos, la distancia que nos separaba ahora era relativamente poca a la de la 1° vez que nos vimos, que no note cuando…

**SHIROU: Ahh…(nc)…tu cabello…es largo** (me decía sorprendido, aun sonrojado y nervioso)

**YO: Mi ca****...****ca…bello (**_**no como se me había podido caer la gorra, acababa de perder toda esperanza de conocerte)**_

**SHIROU: Tienes…el cabello largo…igual de largo que alguien que conozco, se te muy bi-bien**(al terminar de decir esto se había sonrojado mas aun)

**YO: ahh…en serio** (no se había dado cuenta creo que era una fortuna que varias personas aparte de las chicas trajeran cabello largo, eso me alegro, pero aquel comentario me hizo ponerme más ruborizada y sonrojada)**…y que es e-eso tan importante**

**SHIROU: Es…¿si…quieres ser…parte del equipo?** (este hizo me alejara de aquellos labios que con tantas ansias me hubiera gustado sentir contra los míos, que tonta solo era eso, claro como me iba a pedir ser su novia apenas lo conozco y el a mí y ni siquiera sabe que soy una chica, que tonta me regañaba a mi misma con desilusión)

**YO:** (Aun con desilusión conteste) **Ahh…si claro por qué no** (después de pensarlo me di cuenta que…estaría más tiempo cerca de él)

De repente Shirou se acostó en la arena fría y como si fuera un auto reflejo, yo hice lo mismo, apenas me acosté me dio frio así que me acerque y me abrase de Shirou para tener algo de calor, que sin darme cuenta me quede dormida a su lado sintiendo su respiración, al día siguiente me desperté con el 1° rayo sol de Okinawa en esa hermosa mañana, aun soñolienta abrí un poco los ojos y vi que me encontraba entre los brazos de mi querido Shirou, no quería estropear eso así que me acerque aun mas a él hasta sentir el latir de su corazón y volverme a quedar dormida con ese hermoso sonido, pensé que ese momento duraría para siempre o por lo menos un poco más, en que equivocación me encontraba, porque…

**¿?: Chicos los estábamos buscando** (grito una voz un tanto afeminada)

**YO: Hay…no ¿Por qué? **(decidí fingir seguir durmiendo un rato más, para que se dieran cuenta y se callaran pero mi suposición era errónea)

**¿?: Chicos despierten antes de que los vean los demás** (era un chico de ojos marrones bien delineados, cabello azul que tapaba uno de sus ojos, recogido por una coleta, de tez morena clara) **despierten a no ser que quieran que los demás los vean así y piensen mal**

**YO: Ahh…Shirou despierta, ya amaneció y está aquí tu amigo…ahh…¿cómo te llamas?**

**¿?: Ahh…Kazemaru, Ichirouta Kazemaru**

**YO: Ahh…es tu amigo Ichirouta, Shirou despierta** (como no se despertaba pensé que con un tierno beso lo haría así que, lo bese en la frente y en la mejilla inmediatamente despertó, un poco exaltado y un tanto sonrojado)

**SHIROU: Ahh…Kazemaru…q-que haces aquí **(decía nervioso y aun sonrojado con una pequeña sonrisa)

**KAZEMARU: Te hemos estado buscando, pensamos que te había pasado algo, que estarías en peligro pero veo que estas muy bien acompañado** (señalándome con su bien delineado ojo marrón)

**SHIROU: No tenían que buscarme** (se oía un poco serio)

**KAZEMARU: No ya veo que no, pero de todas formas, todos estaban preocupados, ahh…y por cierto quien es el…**(Volviéndome a señalar con su bien delineado ojo marrón, ya que no se le veía su otro ojo por aquel fleco tan largo)

**SHIROU: Es (nc)…el chico que se había desmayado** (lo siguiente que dijo no pude escucharlo, pero de todas formas no me importo pase una noche con él, des de ese momento me decidí por dejar la gorra y el pañuelo guardados)

De un momento a otro empezaron a llegar , primero Tsunami, seguido de un chico castaño con googles y capa, por otro castaño de ojos azules, y finalmente al que podría distinguir a km de distancia Endou un castaño de cintillo naranja de ojos cafés junto con los demás chicos de la secundaria Raimon y Houmihara, al darse cuenta que estaba bien la entrenadora del equipo Raimon, me pidió le mostrase mis habilidades no patee el balón con tanta fuerza para que desapareciera y reapareciera hecha añicos, pero si para convencerlos en especial a Endou y su mano de la justicia, pues se suponía iba a ser su primera vez asiéndola, una vez comprobadas mis habilidades me entregaron el uniforme apenas me lo dieron y me lo puse paso que…

ENDOU: Épsilon

Yo no jugué pues dijo la entrenadora dejarlo en mano de los expertos, así que me quede observando desde la banca como Shirou al tocar el balón cambiaba de tímido a impaciente y extrovertido eso no me pareció normal de repente paso que

**YO: !SHIROU¡** (grite al ver como este caía al suelo con una mirada perdida, enseguida lo trajeron a la banca y lo sentaron) !**Shirou por favor despierta, por favor reacciona¡ **(era inútil no me hacía caso, eso hizo que de mi cara brotaran pequeñas lagrimas que lo hicieron reaccionar)

Entonces Raimon empezó a estar agotado y cuando todo parecía estar perdido aparición un chico rubio de cabellos en punta, de tez morena clara al que Endou llamo

**ENDOU: ¡Gouenji¡**

Esto cambio el resultado del partido, resultando ganador Raimon, al término del partido Gazel del equipo el capitán del equipo Polvo de Diamante, nos termino retando a un partido, una vez terminado era tarde y entonces conocí a todos , cuando pensé que los había conocido a todos paso que…

**¿?: Tú eres el nuevo goleador****, no es asi**

**YO: Ahh…s-si soy yo, me llamo (nc) y tu**

**¿?: Gouenji, era el 1° goleador del equipo Raimon, por cierto he notado que tú no eres…un chico, no es así **(me dijo con una voz intuitiva)

**YO: P-pero que quieres decir **(como me había descubierto, ciertamente él no era como los demás, mi nerviosismo era notorio)

**GOUENJI: Me di cuenta por tu mirada junto con alguien más…**

**YO: Quien…**

**GOUENJI: Este…**

**Continuara…**


	6. Una visita Inesperada

**GOUENJI: Este…Kidou, el de gogles y un chico que dice te conoce y me conto que eras una chica**

**YO:¿Qui-quien?**

**GOUENJI: El chico que esta allá **(dijo señalando a un chico este vestía de pantalón azul, playera roja y una gorra que, por más que no quisiera sabia quien era)

**YO: Hay no…**(intente echarme a correr pero fue inútil porque aquel chico de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos como dos aceitunas, ya se encontraba abrazándome, mientras yo me sonrojaba)

**¿?: Hola, (tu nombre), te he extrañado muchísimo** (me decía, mientras me intentaba quitar la máscara)

**YO: ¡!SUELTAME¡!** (le gritaba enojada mientras trataba de liberarme de _(nombre de tu ex chico_) que no me soltaba ni siquiera para respirar) **¡!YO, YA NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CONTIGO¡!**

**EX-NOVIO: Vamos así me tratas después de 3 meses juntos **(me decía mientras no me soltaba y se reía)

**TODOS: ¡!ERES UNA CHICA¡!**

**YO: **(entonces me percate, ya me había el quitado la máscara y se habían dado cuenta, esto hizo que (ex-novio) me soltara, mientras todos nos veían) **Ahh…es que…yo**

**Entrenadora: Nos debes una explicación **(me decía seria)

Entonces Tsunami salió al rescate

**TSUNAMI: Yo se la daré** (dijo con voz seria, mientras se ponía enfrente de mi)**, vera su verdadero nombre es (tu nombre) era la capitana en su otra escuela pero como era un equipo de puros chicos, no les agradaba la idea y menos que la capitana de una patada hiciera la pelota añicos, también por que este muchacho que ven aquí **(decía mientras agarraba de la ropa a (nombre ex) un tanto nervioso)**le rompió el corazón, entonces cuando se entero del intercambio, pensó que sería una buena idea alejarse de ahi y como quería entrar al club de soccer de Raimon, pensó que no la dejarían entrar si era una chica así que…por eso se vistió así y por eso se puso la máscara, porque, a que no es una chulada **(decía con una sonrisa, apenas dijo esto todos asintieron menos Endou que dijo)

**ENDOU: (tu nombre) No lo puedo creer** (el corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me dio un fuerte abrazo, que hizo que unas personitas se encelaran) **En serió eres tú, pero si no te ves como antes **(decía mientras de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lagrimas de alegría)

**TSUNAMI: ¿La conoces? **(decía con mirada extrañada)

**ENDOU: Si es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, solíamos jugar juntos al futbol antes de que nos alejáramos **(decía con una sonrisa que era común en el)

**YO: No has cambiado en nada **(respondí con una sonrisa) **sigues siendo el mismo chico alegre y despistado**

**ENDOU: Oye, **(me reclamaba mientras se reía)** tienes razón **(me respondió con una sonrisa)

**YO:** (le correspondí con una sonrisa, al mirar alrededor estaban todos, menos aquel peliplateado que me había estado quitando el sueño)** Ahh…oigan…y Shirou **

**ENDOU: ¿Quién, Fubuki? Ahh…no se estaba aquí hace un minuto**

**GOUENJI: Yo sé donde esta, voy por el **(decía con una sonrisa)

**YO: Si **(asentí con una pequeña sonrisa)

De repente divise que dos figuras se acercaban inmediatamente divise a mi querido Shirou, pero hubo algo que no me gusto se veía triste, desilusionado eso no me agrado en nada, ¿Por qué venia así? justo cuando le iba a preguntar, al estar revisando como este venia atrás y me encontraba enfrente de mi ex, no sentí cuando me empujaron y como dicta la naturaleza caí encima de (nombre ex) al levantar mi mirada Shirou tenía una cara de terror que odie hubiera visto esa escena al pararme…

**EX-NOVIO: (tu nombre) ven que me tienes muchas cosas que contar **(mientras me decía esto yo no perdía de vista a Shirou que cuando este (nombre ex) me abrazo del brazo para jalarme, fue cuando este puso sus ojos en blanco y se alejo triste)

Al llevarme este (nombre ex) le di una cachetada y salí corriendo en dirección por donde se había ido Shirou, al ver por donde se había ido, reconocí aquel lugar, fue donde lo había llevado ayer, era aquella playa en la que la noche anterior habíamos estado juntos estaba ahí estaba sentado, con las piernas pegadas en su pecho, abrazándolas mientras observaba las estrellas, que la noche anterior habían sido nuestras compañeras entonces sin que se diera cuenta me acerque y le dije

**YO: Ahh…Shirou…¿te encuentras bien?…te he estado buscando**

**SHIROU: P-para me estarías buscando **(su voz se oía apagada)**…si ni siquiera me habías dicho que eras una chica**

**YO: Porque **(le decía mientras me sentaba y me acercaba a su lado)** quería conocerte más antes de decírtelo**

**SHIROU: Y aparte tu novio…**(su voz se oía un tanto desilusionada)

**YO: No es mi novio…ya no, pasaron ciertas cosas, el me mintió y yo **(me empecé a sentir mal, qué sin darme cuenta una lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas de repente…) **Ahh…Shirou **(le decía mientras me abrazaba)

**SHIROU: No llores…cuando tú lloras y-yo…no me gusta verte llorar **

Apenas dijo esto gire mi cabeza hasta quedar enfrente de él, vi con claridad sus hermosos ojos azules-grisáceos, tan claros y hermosos como la primera vez que los vi, sus mejillas sonrojadas, las cuales siempre contagiaban las mías, y sus labios que en esos momentos se veían rojos, conforme pasaba el tiempo nos a cercábamos, cada vez mas y mas

**YO: Y a mí no me gusta verte triste, porque tus ojos lo reflejan **(mientras más hablábamos nos acercábamos, sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, reaccionando mis mejillas que se tornaron de un color rojizo y mi respiración se encontraba agitada mientras ambos íbamos cerrando nuestros ojos, nos encontrábamos a escasos 2 o 3 centímetros, tal vez menos me moría de ganas de sentir sus labios contra los míos cuando…)

Continuara…

**Espero les haya gustado hora no sabía que escribir me había bloqueado**


	7. Interrupciones

Cuando…

**¿?: ¡Chicos donde están ya vamos a cenar¡ ¿a dónde se fueron? **(apenas escuche esto, me aleje quedando en la misma posición en la que estaba al llegar con Shirou aun sonrojada al lado de mi amado, que ahora se encontraba del mismo que color que el de mis mejillas, entonces me percate de quien era aquella voz, era de aquel chico peliazul de bien delineados ojos marrones, que nos despertó en la mañana para que no pensaran mal, era de seguro Kazemaru)

**YO: **("_no ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no después, o mejor nunca, pero porque ahora, estando tan cerca?" _me atormentaba mientras me separaba de mi amado, como me hubiera gustado haber sentido sus labios contra los míos) **Oye Shirou te quiero preguntar ¿Por qué te pusiste tan mal, te veías muy triste? al regresar con Gouenji **(ya me sabia aquella respuesta pero quería oírlo de sus propios labios)

**SHIROU: **(apenas le pregunte se ruborizo, me encanta el tono de su piel cuando toma ese color)** pues…veras…yo**

**KAZEMARU: Chicos por fin los encontré vamos a cenar **(por que tenía que interrumpir antes del beso y ahora de algo que era muy importante para mí)

Shirou fue el primero en pararse, luego yo, logre notar que Kazemaru no se movió del lugar ni hablo, hasta que vio que Shirou se había alejado lo suficiente, cuando me disponía a marcharme, paso que

**KAZEMARU:** (me jalo a su lado y me dijo) **Yo se que tu quieres a Shirou pero él no es el único interesado en ti, hay otros aparte de mi y el que esperan se equivoque para pasar a la cabeza en tu corazón**

**YO: **(Me soltó y le conteste con una sonrisa amistosa pues no le iba a hacer mucho caso)** Gracias lo tendré muy en mente **(mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras le respondía) **pero yo no cambio fácilmente de opinión **(aun lejos pude escuchar…)

**KAZEMARU: Pues yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente, te lo aseguro**

Llegue con mis compañeros que se encontraban bajo una hermosísima noche estrellada, se veían muertos de hambre sentados, pues se supone, no se puede cenar si no están todos, me imagino que ayer se fueron todos a la muertos de hambre por culpa mía, al llegar me sentí mal porque de seguro se tuvieron que ir a la cama sin cenar, me imagine me podrían guardar algún rencor, sin embargo todos se hallaban muy alegres y me trataron con mucha confianza y cariño a tal grado que…

**ENDOU: Ya dejen a mí querida… **(dijo un tanto molesto, entonces recordé que ciertamente nuestros padres nos acostumbraron a llamarnos primos aunque no lo fuéramos, esto puso un tanto celosas aquellas chicas que acompañaban al equipo Raimon) **prima** **no ven que quiere comer en paz**

**YO: Déjalos Endou ni que me fueran a comer **(le decía no dándole mucha importancia mientras me reía)

**ENDOU: Con eso no juegues** (se reía mientras, yo le correspondía me sentaba al lado de Shirou que este sin esperármelo me guardo un lugar al lado de él y al de Gouenji que igual hizo lo mismo quedando en medio de los dos con Kogure y Anteojos enfrente a lo que Endou reacciono…) **y porque te sentaras al lado de Fubuki y de Gouenji **(reclamaba mientras me jalaba para que me sentara con él)

**YO:** (sinceramente yo quería muchisisimo a Endou pero no me agradaba que fuera celoso conmigo, si solo éramos amigos, casi primos) **Endou déjame, yo me puedo sentar donde se me de mi gana, no donde a ti se te antoje **(le conteste un tanto molesta mientras, las ayudantes no me quitaban la mirada de encima, junto con otros tantos del equipo y mi querido ex novio, pensaba esto con mucho, no demasiado sarcasmo que lamentablemente la entrenadora Hitomiko invito a cenar para castigarme por mentirosa o al menos eso yo me imaginaba)

**SHIROU: ¿Por qué? te tardaste tanto en llegar** (me decía un tanto tranquilo y sonriente)

**YO: Tuve ciertos contratiempos** (le contestaba mientras observaba como Kazemaru apenas regresaba sin perderme la mirada) **y que vamos a comer **(ciertamente me moría de hambre, increíble que la noche anterior no me hubiera importado desfallecer de hambre con tal de estar con Shirou)

Mientras pensaba en eso observe que el pequeño Kogure le había echado algo al plato de Gouenji, Anteojos, Kabeyama y al mío, Anteojos se quiso lucir e intercambio los platos triunfante, pero apenas di primer bocado casi me atragante por la risa de ver como este se levantaba y se ponía a correr en círculos enchilado y luego por como este Kogure hacia lo mismo porque Gouenji también intercambio su plato con el de él mientras yo observaba la escena divertida y comí tranquila pues a mí el chile no me molestaba en lo absoluto, al pararse Anteojos y Kogure Kazemaru se sentó enfrente de mi junto con Kidou que se sentó al lado de este, todos con la mirada encima de mi porque razón, a lo mejor solo se acercaron para ser amigables en que enorme error me encontraba cuando estos dos preguntaron…

**KAZEMARU Y KIDO: ¿Y, que estaban asiendo la otra noche, que los encontramos juntos, EN LA PLAYA?**

**KAZEMARU: ABRAZADOS **(apenas dijeron esto me empezó a atragantar con el bocado que me lleve a la boca junto con Shirou)

**SHIROU Y YO: COF, COF Q-QUE ESTABAMOS HACIENDO **(nunca pensé nos fueran a abordar con aquella pregunta)** pues…nosotros…mmm**

**Continuara….**


	8. Una Pregunta Inesperada

**SHIROU Y YO: COF, COF Q-QUE ESTABAMOS HACIENDO **(nunca pensé nos fueran a abordar con aquella pregunta)** pues…nosotros…mmm **(pensaba mientras me veía con Shirou que estaba del mismo colOr del que yo me encontraba, pensar en contarles que habíamos hecho sinceramente me ponía un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada) **pues...**

**ENTRENADORA: !(TN) VEN¡ **(me grito, mientras su voz denotaba seriedad)

**YO: **_"uff salvada por la campana"_** Si ya voy** (que oportuna era la entrenadora, aunque sabía que era probable me llamara la atención por mi mentira) **lo siento me tengo que ir**

**KAZEMARU Y KIDOU: De acuerdo…¿y…Fubuki? **(Le decían en forma de intriga)

**YO: Lo siento el tiene que venir conmigo,**(decía mientras lo agarraba del brazo, para que se parara, pensar en dejarlo solo, con esos dos, simplemente no era de mi agrado) **no es nada en contra de ustedes chicos** (les dije con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras estos me miraban un tanto molestos)

**SHIROU: Ahh…de acuerdo** (decía con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa)

Mientras íbamos yo lo iba abrazando para ver las reacciones de ciertos integrantes del equipo mientras que Shirou se había sonrojado por como lo abrazaba del brazo, aun sonrojado dijo

**SHIROU: Gra-gracias por no dejarme ahí **(se oía nervioso)

**YO: No fue nada, aparte no quería que te preguntaran que hicimos ayer, eso es solo entre tú y yo Shirou **(le decía mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo, mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro. un tanto tembloroso por su nerviosismo)

**SHIROU: Ahh…si…ti-tienes razón **(contesto aun nervioso)

Al llegar con la entrenadora, me percate no se encontraba de buen humor o así era de por sí, no sabía mucho acerca de ella

**YO: Aquí estoy entrenadora** (decía con una sonrisa, para mostrarme un poco confiada) **dígame que necesita**

**ENTRENADORA: Quisiera hablar contigo en privado, Fubuki por favor retírate **(se refería a él con una mirada demasiado seria)

**SHIROU: Ahh…si **(decía mientras se disponía a retirarse)

**YO: **_"no, no se podía ir, en cuanto lo dejara lo abordarían con un mundo de preguntas que, que que…podía hacer"_** Lo siento, entrenadora Shirou ahora es mi novio y tiene el derecho y la obligación de oír **_"q-que, que acababa de decir, como se me ocurrió eso" _(apenas termine de decir esto me sonroje al igual que Shirou,son soltarlo del brazopor temor a le preguntaran lo que paso ayer, el cual me miro extrañado, mientras podía notar un pequeño rubor escarlata, en sus mejillas)

**ENTRENADORA: Fubuki eso es cierto**_ "hay no Shirou no es buen mentiroso, se dará cuenta"_

**SHIROU: Ahh…si…si entrenadora, es mi novia **(increíble se escuchaba convincente, pero aun nervioso y tembloroso, mientras seguía teniendo ese hermoso rubor en sus mejillas)

**ENTRENADORA:** (Nos miro un momento seria, pero luego se convenció me pregunto que lo habrá hecho, fue acaso el rubor en las mejillas de Shirou, en las mías, en las de ambos o solo no quiso averiguarlo) **bueno te quiero decir que no podrás jugar, ni practicar en los siguientes enfrentamientos**

**SHIROU Y YO: ¿P-P-POR QUE?**

**ENTRENADORA: Porque le mentiste al equipo, eso demuestra que no se puede tener confianza en ti **(me decía seria y molesta a la vez)

**SHIROU: ¿P-p-pero entrenadora?, por favor, ¿por qué no le una oportunidad? **(decía triste y nervioso)

**ENTRENADORA: Lo siento, pero si no hay confianza en las personas no se puede jugar en equipo**

**YO: !Eso, no es justo¡ **(decía molesta, mientras Shirou me agarraba para no hacer alguna tontería o algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme después)

**ENTRENADORA: No me interesa lo que digas o pienses**(me contestaba dándome la espalda)

**SHIROU: Cálmate **(me decía con una voz tranquilizadora, mientras me agarraba de los hombros,)

**YO: Es que no es justo Shirou, ¿por qué me tiene que hacer esto? **(decía mientras no aguantaba aquella ira, la cual provoco que las señales de mi frustración, se fueran haciendo notorias, por unas pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas, esto provoco que Shirou me abrazara, mientras yo correspondía el abrazo y no me soltó hasta que me calme, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta)

Llego la hora de dormir y como con las chicas no había espacio o no me querían ahi, Endou me jalo con los chicos al camión, lamentablemente no podía dormir, ver a Shirou bajo la luz de la luna, hacia que su piel resplandeciera, junto con su hermoso cabello plateado, que brillaban tanto como la luna y las estrellas, no me podía resistir a terminar aquello que dejamos pendiente en la playa, pero al no saber qué hacer si este despertaba, decidí salir de la caravana relámpago a observar la luna y las estrellas, brillantes con un hermoso resplandor como la sonrisa, los ojos, la piel el cabello, todo lo que tenia recuerdo y pensamiento de mi amado Shirou Fubuki, que ahora plácidamente dormía en el bus, o al menos eso creía cuando una voz me distrajo , esa voz donde fuera y en donde estuviera la reconocería era de…

**¿?: (TN) que haces, aquí afuera hace demasiado frio **(me decía en tono de preocupación)

**YO: A lo siento Shirou, no podía dormir y me decidí salir, a observar un rato el panorama **(le conteste sonriente, mientras me acercaba a él)

**SHIROU: Ven sube, es tarde, no quiero que te resfríes **(me contestaba mientras se quitaba su chamarra y me la daba para que no sintiera frio en lo que subía a la caravana)

Al subir, el se acostó a mi lado, mientras yo usaba su chamarra de cobija, me recargaba en su hombro como si fuera un cojín, mientras el recargaba su cabeza encima de la mía, sin darnos cuenta, que al dormir dejamos unas señales de que nos queríamos, a la mañana siguiente, abrí mis soñolientos ojos cafés, que no tardaron en abrirse de golpe por notar la cara de enojo Y CELOS QUE ENDOU TENIA POR QUE…

CONTINUARA…

HASTA AQUÍ LAS DEJO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO


	9. El primo celoso

Al subir, el se acostó a mi lado, mientras yo usaba su chamarra de cobija, me recargaba en su hombro como si fuera un cojín, mientras el recargaba su cabeza encima de la mía, sin darnos cuenta, que al dormir dejamos unas señales de que nos queríamos, a la mañana siguiente, abrí mis soñolientos ojos cafés, que no tardaron en abrirse de golpe por notar la cara de enojo Y CELOS QUE ENDOU TENIA POR QUE…

**ENDOU: !(TN), ¿POR QUE ESTAS ACOSTADA CON FUBUKI Y POR QUE ESTAS AGARRADA DE SU MANO?¡** (me grito de tal manera que despertó a los demás, provocando se pusieran a nuestro alrededor para enterarse de la noticia)

**YO: ¿Ahh…?**"Agarrada de su mano" (no pude evitar voltear a ver nuestras manos que se encontraban tiernamente entrelazadas de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, que no fue mucho pero me pareció muy lindo que le haya preocupado me pudiera enfermar, provocando un rubor en mis mejillas, contagiando las de Shirou que tampoco pudo evitar voltear a ver nuestras manos entrelazadas tiernamente por nuestros sentimientos) **Pues…yo…es que…**

**SHIROU: Endou…pues…es que ayer…no podíamos dormir y… **(Una voz femenina y seria nos distrajo de la conversación)

**ENTRENADORA: Es porque son novios**

**TODOS: !¿QUE SON NOVIOS?¡**

**YO: **_"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, entrenadora acaba de arruinarlo y ahora, como lo explico"_ (no pude evitar sonrojarme más, junto con mi amado Shirou que estaba sonrojado a más no poder)** pues… **(No me brotaba nada más de la boca, me encontraba muda, que podía contestar)

**ENDOU: !¿ESO ES CIERTO?¡ **(me decía aun molesto, subiendo cada vez más el volumen de voz)

**YO: Pues…la verdad…es que ¿oye y quien te dio derecho de gritarme Satoru Endou? **(Endou puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que cada vez que me enojaba le llamaba por su nombre completo, lo siguiente a eso, no lo recuerdo por alguna razón, pero la expresión en su cara me decía que no era bueno, que siguiera gritándome)

**ENDOU: Pues…no me grites, ya entendí **(me dijo ya más calmado, más bien asustado)

**EX: Es cierto, ya no me tienes en tu corazón**,(me decía con una voz apagada, mientras se veía cabizbajo)** creo será mejor que me vaya, ahh… por cierto toma es una carta de tu madre, me dijo te la diera en cuanto te viera quería dártela ayer en privado, pero no pude…espero seas feliz, hoy es mi vuelo de regreso adiós **(fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar del camión)

Decidí revisar aquella carta, no pude evitar demostrar mi alegría al enterarme que…

**YO: ¿Qué mis hermanos piensan venir a la ciudad Inazuma, por unos días? No **(exclame, baje del camión y alcance a (ex novio) no podían venir y menos con la amenaza del instituto alíen)** oye (nombre ex) diles que no pueden venir por las circunstancias, que ahora se están viviendo, diles que después **(este solo me dedico una sonrisa)

Subimos a la caravana y nos dirigimos al puerto para regresar a la ciudad Inazuma, todos se despidieron de nosotros cuando por fin les conté que era una chica todos se sorprendieron que una chica fuera tan buena mientras Otomure solo me dirigió una sonrisa un poco picara, por fin partimos de regreso y me sentía muy alegre, de regreso a la ciudad Inazuma, después de tantas horas de regreso en barco y luego en camión por fin estábamos en Inazuma, a lo que la alegría de Endou se Hizo notoria, pues este no pudo evitar decir llegamos, pero empezaron las dudas como donde nos quedaríamos los que no éramos de por ahí…

**ENDOU: Se quedaran en mi casa…**(fue lo último que escuche pues no podía perder de vista a Shirou pues se veía triste y decaído, lamentablemente mi querido primo Endou me distrajo agarrándome de los hombros diciendo…) **tu mi querida primita te quedaras conmigo**

**YO: Ahh…si **(al girarme a ver a mi amado, no lo divise por ningún lado haciendo me pusiera un tanto sentimental por aquella situacion, de repente un sonido ensordecedor me saco de mis pensamientos)

Era un balón de color azul que decía que nos querían enfrentar, lamentablemente yo no podría jugar, pues me tenían castigada como ayudante algo que molesto a ciertas personitas, de repente alguien me llamo diciendo….

**¿?: Ho-Hola… **(Era tsunami pero se veía nervioso por alguna razón) **ahh…te mandan esto**

**YO: ¿Quién?**

**TSUNAMI: Tachimukai** (al escuchar esto. no pude evitar voltee a ver a aquel lindo ojiazul, de pelo castaño claro y piel morena clara, un tanto sonrojado, sinceramente se veía tierno con ese color en sus mejillas) **y que por favor respondas**

**YO: Ahh…gracias, Tsunami **_"que dirá" _(me preguntaba inquieta)

Al leer la pequeña nota, doblada cuidadosamente con un lindo adorno, no pude evitar sonrojarme por que…

CONTINUARA…

Si fue cortito y lo siento por tardarme pero es que ayer no me dejaron usar la computadora pero espero les haya gustado


	10. Malos entendidos

Al leer la pequeña nota, doblada cuidadosamente con un lindo adorno, no pude evitar sonrojarme porque era una linda nota de amor escrita por Tachimukai el cual se veía tan tierno y lindo sonrojado, esperando mi respuesta a aquella nota que decía así…

"_**Hola (Tu nombre)**_

_**A mí me gustas mucho y yo sé que te gusta y ahora andas con Fubuki pero si me dieras una oportunidad aunque sea muy pequeña yo, seria y te haría muy feliz y quiero saber ¿si en serio andas con Fubuki pero si no así quieres ser mi novia?"**_

Al terminarla de leer voltee a ver a Tachimukai agachado, aun sonrojado y feliz con una sonrisa dibujada en su pequeño rostro ahora mas iluminado que un foco, al verlo así tan lindo, tan tierno no pude evitar dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a la cual fui correspondida, por el joven y tierno Tachimukai, sentía tan lindo verlo así por mí, cuando…un sentimiento de culpabilidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo, al pasar por mi cabeza la imagen de mi amado Shirou pensando que yo no lo quiero, ni lo quise en ningún momento, fue cuando aquella sonrisa se borro de mi rostro y preferí voltearme y caminar, pensando en la traición que acababa de cometer en contra de Shirou, cuando una voz más que familiar claro era Endou, me saco de mis pensamientos, mientras me alcanzaba diciendo…

**ENDOU: Vamos, no es por ahí **(me decía con una sonrisa clásica de él)

**YO: Ya lo sé Endou pero…**(Decía un tanto decepcionada de mi)

**ENDOU: Pero nada tú vienes conmigo** (me contesto abrazándome mientras me arrastraba a la caravana relámpago)

**YO: !NO ENDOU SUELTAME¡ **(le gritaba intentándome liberar mas no pude, terminando resignadamente sentada en la caravana relámpago mas no todo fue malo pues Gouenji un amigo de _"mi novio"_ se sentó a mi lado mientras yo tomaba un soda)

**GOUENJI: Así que tú y Fubuki son "Novios"** (al oír esto no pude evitar casi ahogarme por aquella afirmación) **no es así**

**YO: Ahh…sí ¿por qué? La pregunta Gouenji **_"¿porque todos me estaban preguntando lo mismo?"_

**GOUENJI: Porque Fubuki no es el único que te tiene en su corazón** _"como sabía lo que estaba pensando y que todo mundo pensaba lo mismo, de que aparte de Shirou mas personas me tenían en su corazón"_ (decía para mis adentros con un poco de enojo)

**YO: Creo que ya lo había escuchado antes, Gouenji **(con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba me contesto)

**GOUENJI: Bien creo que no tengo nada más que decir, de todas formas me puedo quedar aquí **(me pregunto un tanto desconfiado)

**YO: Ahh…si por qué no **(contestaba distraída)

Aunque ya el paseo solo era al estadio de Futbol Frontera y despues a la casa de mi querido, _"primo" _Endou, sentí mucho sueño, asiendo que involuntariamente me quedara dormida en el Hombro de Gouenji, lo cual hizo que cuando llegamos este me…

**GOUENJI: (TN) Ya llegamos** (me movía suavemente para despertarme)

**YO: Hay dos minutos más** (decía mientras me volvía a acomodar en el hombro de Gouenji pensando _"que cómodo es el hombro de Gouenji", _cuando me cayó el veinte, _"!el hombro de Gouenji¡"_ de sobresalto me desperté parándome azonzada, resultando me cayera al suelo y como si fuera un reflejo de todos me cacharon antes de llegar al suelo)

**TODOS: Estas bien…**(decían mientras yo del susto me desmaye)

Desperté en la recamara de mí querido primo, encima de su cama un tanto exaltada, y al lado un peluche que reconocería en cualquier lugar, parte , mundo, vida, etc. era aquel peluche de (tu animal favorito) de felpa que Endou me había regalado por que el que a mi me habían dado, un brabucón me lo había quitado, Endou de alguna forma logro lastimar a aquel chico pero no había podido recuperar mi peluche pues, este yacía en pedazos, así que mi amado primo me regalo el suyo, diciéndome que nunca olvidara que siempre el seria mi primo y que siempre estaría a mi lado, y con Kazemaru al pendiente de mí, el cual me dijo…

**KAZEMARU: Tranquilízate** (me decía mientras me hacia cariños como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida) **es mejor te calmes **(sabia a lo que él quería llegar pues Shirou no era el único que me tenía en su corazón) **a menos que quieras que se entere Shirou de cómo te recargaste en el hombro de Gouen…**

Intentando callarlo, lo que antes eran cariños de parte de Kazemaru, ahora eran forcejeos de parte de los dos, como una competencia de quien quedaba arriba

**YO:** (enojada y ya sin fuerzas quede arriba de él, tapándole la boca gritándole) !**CALLATE¡ **(a lo que este me hizo una señal de que ya no estábamos solos, al mirar para arriba me encontré con Kidou, Gouenji, Tachimukai y la peor expresión que hubiera visto de parte de mi amado Shirou)

Ahora el ambiente se veía frio, gracias a la expresión de terror que denotaba mi amado, al encontrarnos en aquella situación, conmigo encima de Kazemaru, avergonzada y sin fuerzas me pare torpe y desesperadamente abriéndome paso mientras corría en cualquier dirección, termine bajando las escaleras, y saliendo de la casa, al patio a punto de salir de la casa, a lo que alguien me detuvo abrazándome y diciéndome…

**¿?: Dime, ¿Quién, quien te hizo llorar?** (decía aquella voz un tanto molesta por verme en esa situación)

**YO: **(con lagrimas en los ojos conteste)** Fue…**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero les haya gustado, ahora andaba corta de inspiración espero me haya quedado bien**


	11. Una declaracion de Amor

**¿?: Dime, ¿Quién, quien te hizo llorar?** (decía aquella voz un tanto molesta por verme en esa situación)

**YO: **(con lagrimas en los ojos conteste)** Fue…ron, es que… **(No hallaba que decir, ahora solo buscaba consuelo con Tsunami, mientras lo abrazaba cada vez más y más fuerte, necesitaba mucho consuelo y ahora Tsunami era el único que me lo podía dar)

**TSUNAMI: Por favor dime quien fue el que te hizo llorar, no me gusta verte así **(me decía con un tono de desesperación mientras me correspondía a aquel abrazo, y recargaba su cabeza sobre la mía) **¿Quién, quien te hizo llorar? Por favor dime **(me decía mientras alzaba mi barbilla, para que mi cara quedara enfrente de la suya, provocando un rubor en mis mejillas, las cuales todavía tenían las marcas de todas mis lagrimas derramadas) **no sabes cuánto te quiero y si alguien te hizo estar así, no lo resisto **(decía mientras cada vez se acercaba mas y mas, sabia a lo que quería llegar mas no me moví y espere aquello que me pensaba dar, mis sentimientos habían nublado mi juicio)

**YO: Tsu…na…mi **(mi voz se oía entrecortada y pausada, mientras inconscientemente cerrábamos nuestros ojos, sentía cada vez más su respiración más cerca de mi cara, mezclándose con la mía, nuestra distancia ya no era ni siquiera al centímetro llegaba, no quería arruinar ese momento, mas no estaba en mis manos eso…)

Unas voces más que conocidas hicieron despertara de mi trance junto con Tsunami

**TACHIMUKAI: Tsunami**

**SHIROU: (TU NOMBRE) **

Aquellas voces se oían tristes, desilusionadas y sobre todo apagadas, me separe lo más rápido que pude de Tsunami, ya no quería ver a nadie así que subí corriendo las escaleras, saque a Kazemaru y cerré la puerta de la recamara de mi primo, en la que se supone dormiríamos Endou Shirou y yo, me recosté en la cama, mientras abrazando mi peluche, todavía seguía llorando un poco, pero no importo pues me quede profundamente dormida a la mañana siguiente me levante y vi a Shirou, sentado al lado de mi cama profundamente dormido, con una nota en sus manos, que decía

"_**Hola (Tu nombre), anoche vi como te abrazaba Tsunami junto con Tachimukai, mas no me importo pues ya me explico Kazemaru y Tsunami la situación, siento ser yo aquella persona que te hizo sentir mal, espero me disculpes y me sigas queriendo, como yo lo hago.**_

_**Atte.: Shirou Fubuki**_

_**P.D: TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA"**_

Al terminar de leer aquella nota sonreí, con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas, me levante mientras le daba a Shirou un pequeño beso en la frente, salí de la recamara de puntillas, mientras me metía a bañar pensaba en lo que había sucedido, y decidí abrir totalmente el agua caliente, necesitaba relajarme, al terminar agarre mi toalla de (tu color favorito) y salí lamentablemente me quedaba un poco corta pues me llegaba a medio muslo, pero por lo menos mi cabello era más largo y me cubrió con la toalla dejando ver un poco, pero muy poco de mi muslo, pensé que todos seguían dormidos, pero al dirigirme a la recamara de mi primo…

**¿?: (TN) Buenos días** (me grito una voz optimista que inmediatamente reconocí)

**YO: A buenos días Tsunami,** (pero no venia solo venia con Tachimukai) buenos días Tachimukai

**TACHIMUKAI: Ahh…buenos días** (decía sonrojado, me imagine que había de ser porque estaba aun con la toalla)

**Tsunami: y ¿a dónde te diriges?** (me decía mientras me examinaba de arriba hacia abajo)

**YO: A la habitación de mi primo por ropa, nos vemos Tsunami, nos vemos Tachimukai** (dije dándoles la espalda mientras iba a la recamara de mi primo)

Al abrir la puerta me tope con…

**YO: Ahh…buenos días Shirou** (decía sonrojada porque me viera asi)

**SHIROU:** **Ahh…buenos días **(contesto sonrojado mientras cerraba la puerta)

Como ya me había fastidiado de que siempre que estamos solos a punto de besarnos nos interrumpían, lo abrase del cuello, aun con la toalla y un poco mojada

**SHIROU: ¿Q-Qué haces? **(decía mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura, aun sonrojado)

**YO: Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, porque yo también TE AMO **(empecé a acercarme poco a poco mientras sentía como su respiración se mesclaba con la mía, mientras mis mejillas y las suyas se tornaban de color escarlata ya solo milímetros nos separaban, y por fin…pude sentir sus labios, formando tierno beso mientras yo terminaba ahora en la puerta)

De repente la puerta se abrió empujándonos haciendo que yo cayera encima de mí amado Shirou, a la vista de todos, cuando por fin nos levantamos, me metí a la habitación de mi primo me vestí y salí jalando a Shirou y diciéndoles a los demás que bajaran para hacerles de desayunar, les hice un montón de cosas que no les duraron mucho, después todos salimos a la escuela para que por fin Endou y Tachimukai cambiaran de uniforme, de repente divise a un chico de tez blanca, cabello rubio largo que le llegaba a la cintura con un mechón que quedaba entre sus hermosos ojos rojizos, tenía la belleza de un dios, el cual rápidamente me diviso dedicándome un sonrisa, a la cual le correspondí, sin darme cuenta que mi amado Shirou, seguía sintiéndose mal por lo de Atsuya, el lamentablemente no me lo conto me lo tuvo que contar Endou, así pasaron los días, Endou entrenando para libero y Tachimukai para portero, de repente Tsunami me dio una nota diciendo….

**TSUNAMI: Te la manda Aphrodi…que le respondas**

**YO: Ahh…gracias **_"¿por qué siempre tenía el, que ser el mensajero?"_

Abrí la pequeña nota que decía…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero les haya gustado, ahora andaba corta ya no sabía como incluir a Aphrodi espero les haya hustado**


	12. Una pregunta indiscreta

**TSUNAMI: Te la manda Aphrodi…que le respondas**

**YO: Ahh…gracias **_"¿por qué siempre tenía el, que ser el mensajero?"_

Abrí la pequeña nota que decía…

_**Después de la cena te espero atrás de la escuela en el lugar abandonado necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo**_

_**Atte.: Aphrodi**_

Me imagine Aphrodi era el rubio de larga cabellera pues, nunca me lo presentaron ni siquiera mientras entrenaba, siempre a él lo veía practicando con Endou, mientras yo solo observaba, al terminar el entrenamiento me dirigí a donde la nota decía ahí me encontré con aquel joven de belleza divina sin embargo yo no lo cambiaría por mi amado

**YO:** "¿Qué es lo que querrá, a lo mejor…?" (Una voz desconocida me saco de mis pensamientos)

**¿?: Veo que viniste, no nos han presentado son Aphrodi era el capitán de la academia Zeus **(me decía con una voz aterciopelada, mientras poco a poco se acercaba a mí)

**YO: Si ya vine, dime cual es la razón por la que me mandaste esto **(le decía mientras alzaba aquella notita)

**APHRODI: Bien, me di cuenta tu conoces a Shirou Fubuki y** (antes de que lo dejara terminar lo interrumpí un poco desconfiada)

**YO: Si, ¿y cuál es el problema con ello?** (respondí un tanto nerviosa)

**APHRODI: No ningún…**(me contesto mientras me abrazaba la cintura sin soltarme acercándome cada vez más a su hermosa cara) **solo que me intriga saber que le viste**

**YO: pues…**(no pude terminar de contestar pues Aphrodi me jalo)

Mientras este me conducía a un lugar en la academia que estaba abandonado, este me siguió abrazando hasta dejarme sin aire, me separe un momento para coger aquel oxigeno que ahora me faltaba pero apenas respire, volvió a acercarse ahora más peligrosamente, púes…

**YO: No Aphrodi, por favor suelta** (le decía mientras este se acercaba para besarme mientras me intentaba quitar mi playera)

**APHRODI: Vamos, nadie se enterara, o dime ¿si yo fuera Fubuki si lo harías? **(aquello, mencionado por Aphrodi me tomo desprevenida, provocando un rubor en mis mejillas) **Los chicos me contaron que los vieron, tú te encontrabas encima de Fubuki con una toalla no muy larga, que digamos** (aquello me tomo mas desprevenida provocando un rubor en mis mejillas que hizo estas me ardieran)

**YO: Eres un…**(Solo salió corriendo con lágrimas en mis hermosos ojos cafés, sin darme cuenta que tenia a alguien enfrente de mí, provocando chocara, esta inmediatamente me abrazo, levantando mi barbilla, callando mis suspiraciones con un hermoso beso, aquellos labios me fascinaban, podría besarlos todo el día sí, así pudiera, pero fui separados de estos cuando…)

**¿?: Dime, ¿por qué lloras? **(su voz siempre era muy calmada eso siempre lo caracterizaba)

**YO: Shirou, me amas **(inmediatamente todo lo que yo necesitaba saber fue respondido por un beso, más dulce suave y hermoso)

**SHIROU: Yo te ame desde el primer día que te vi y siempre te amare **(me dijo mientras me abrazaba intentando consolar mí llanto con una vez más un beso)

Al regresar con los demás nos percatamos que ya estaba ahí Aphrodi, mirándonos con un poco de vergüenza, de seguro fue por lo sucedido, de repente Endou realizo una técnica nueva, por fin lo logro, se quito las llantas con las cuales Kidou se le ocurrió ponerlo a entrenar, al probar su nueva técnica, era como la mano de la justicia básicamente, pero esta era de la cabeza, fue increíble de pronto a Kidou se le ocurrió llevarnos a un lugar que según él conocía era…

**KIDOU: La academia Teikoku**

Empezaron las dudas de que hacíamos ahí, Kidou explico la situación, sobre desarrollar una nueva técnica, al no jugar Shirou me di cuenta que si me amaba pero por qué no me había contado, al percatarme de esto me fui a llorar, porque él tenía que pasar por eso, por que tenía que ser perfecto si nadie lo es, porque tuvo que sufrir tanto de pequeño, por qué no encontraba las respuestas a estas preguntas, al salir del baño una voz me distrajo diciendo…

**¿?: ¿Por qué derramas lágrimas una vez más, dime?**

**YO: ¿Por qué derramo lagrimas? Por que…**(al girarme para contestar era…)

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero les haya gustado, ahora andaba corta ya no sabía que escribir espero les haya Gustado**


	13. Un sueño y Un adios

**Hora si me tarde no me maten,es que había pensado dejar de escribir pero decidi no hacerlo entonces lo siguiente que paso no tenia ideas, después me fui a Veracruz y con lo del huracán no hubo internet y acabo de regresar,ahora si inspirada**

**SHIROU: Te fuiste a Veracruz y me dejaste solo**

**YO: No te pregunte si querías ir y no quisiste dijiste que con lo de el equipo no podias asi que no esmi culpa yo TE AMO pero si no quieres ir pues**

**SHIROU: Era broma espero te hayas divertido**

**YO: Pues mas o menos un huracán si asusta bueno mejor me callo el siguiente cap**

**¿?: ¿Por qué derramas lágrimas una vez más, dime?**

**YO: ¿Por qué derramo lágrimas? Por qué…**(al girarme para contestar era…)** te quisiera decir Kidou que es porque…**(no alcance a responder porque me empecé a sentir mareada, al caminar me empezaba a tambalear, haciendo torpes mis movimientos, todo daba vueltas y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro, no sin antes escuchar a Shirou y a Kidou decir, no gritar "_(Tu nombre)"_ mi nombre)

Al despertar, según yo, me encontraba en la playa de un lugar muy conocido por mí, era Okinawa, el lugar donde había conocido a aquel pelirosado y a aquel peliplateado tímido, de nombre Shirou Fubuki…

**YO: Shirou** (aquello dicho por mi sonaba tan cálido tranquilo y con tanto cariño hacia él, era la única imagen clara que me llegaba al estar ahí como si los demás se hubieran borrado temporalmente de mi cabeza, al estar ahí de repente divise dos siluetas al acercarme era yo y Shirou sentados en la arena la noche que nos conocimos, al estar ahí obtuve otro ángulo de lo que sucedió esta vez no alcanzaba a escuchar, pues no me había acercado tanto para verlos más de cerca, de un momento a otro cuando se supone nos recostamos, como si fuéramos arena, el viento se llevo aquella imagen de Shirou y de mi, entonces decidí acercarme al hacerlo quede al centro de la playa una voz conocida por mi me distrajo…)

**¿?: Si que es lindo no** (su voz tranquila, tímida, pasiva, apenada era lo que lo caracterizaba)

Aquella voz se dirigió a mí desde un extremo de la playa

**YO: Si es lindo, volver aquí **(decía volteando a ver en dirección de donde provenía dicha voz) **Shirou**

**¿?: Si, pero si no, hay gente que moleste **(aquella voz irritada, arrogante, pedante, maliciosa y a la vez fuerte era lo que lo caracterizaba)

Aquella voz respondió desde el otro lado de la playa, aquella voz la conocía hasta de sobra, pero ¿por qué? Provenía del lado contrario al que estaba Shirou

**YO: No, entiendo a que te refieres Atsuya** (decía temblorosa y asustada, _"¿por qué Atsuya no se encontraba dentro de Shirou?"_)

**ATSUYA: Sabes que me refiero, a mi hermano**(dijo volviéndose a Shirou, el cual, solo puso los ojos en blanco) **su débil carácter lo hacen una persona inútil**

**YO: Eso no es cierto Atsuya y te…**(no termine de responder aquella voz débil y tímida contesto)

**SHIROU: No, tiene razón !POR ESO NO E JUGADO EN LOS PARTIDOS, POR NO SER PERFECTO¡ **(decía esto mientras se le quebraba la voz)

**YO: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, NO LO ES, NADIE ES…¡ **(no alcance a responder de repente toda aquella imagen se borro)

Ahora estaba segura había despertado, no en el mejor lugar era claro, en una cama, de un cuarto de Hospital, era mediana de color blanco con beige, la puerta de madera con una gran ventana quedaba enfrente de aquella simple pero acogedora habitación, aquella bata llegaba a mis pantorrillas, detestaba aquella ropa de única talla, desperté sudando, llorando y gritando, despertando a cierto pelilateado, que yacía al lado de mi cama sentado en una silla durmiendo, al verlo se encontraba sudando, en su rostro se dibujaba una cara de horror, de desesperación con pánico y nerviosismo, al verme me abrazo como si nunca más volviera a hacerlo

**¿?: Que bueno que estas bien **(se oía asustado y exaltado)

**YO: Estoy bien Shirou, solo un poco mareada, no te preocupes estoy…**(no termine de responder pues una enfermera llego azotando la puerta) _"pobre puerta"_

**ENFERMERA: Oye chico le hemos estado dando a tu novia muchos antibióticos, será mejor que coma o se va a poner más pálida **(dijo en tono burlesco)

**YO: No se preocupe de por sí ya soy a si **(conteste riéndome de mi tono de piel y de mi ahora situación, aunque ciertamente tenia muchísima hambre)

**SHIROU: No se preocupe estará bien **(contesto tranquilo y despreocupado)

Al salir la enfermera me volví a Shirou

**YO: ¿Como que novia no se supone que eso era solo con los chicos y la entrenadora?, ¿no?**

**SHIROU: **(Nervioso por mi pregunta no hizo más que sonrojarse) **Pues…es que…cuando llegaste al Hospital, teníamos que ser de tu familia, para poderte ver…entonces como la entrenadora dijo que tú eras mi novia, antes de que pudiera corregir se quedo esto así, al principio la enfermera dijo que tenias una infección junto con tu embarazo **(decía volteando para otro lado)

**YO: ¡Q-QUE!** (aquel comentario me había tomado por sorpresa, pues al mirar a Shirou se veía despreocupado)** ¡¿EMBARAZADA YO? **

**CONTINUARA…NO es cierto aun sigue solo que quería imaginarme sus caras bueno que siga el capi**

**SHIROU: Al decir la enfermera, todos me miraron medio raro y luego dijo que era broma que en primera quien podría ser el afortunado padre y en segunda tu eres virgen **(lo ultimo hizo me sonrojara _"Que chin(censurado) tenía que decir la enfermera de mi vida sexual, que ni tenía")_

**YO: E-En serio y que mas **(decía aun apenada)

**SHIROU: Pues ya todos se tranquilizaron, bueno, no todos, yo NO**

**YO: Pues eres muy malo **(le decía en un falso enojo y con unos pequeños pucheros)

**SHIROU: ¿Por qué? **(decía con una cara de sorpresa)

**YO: Me estoy muriendo de hambre MI VIDA **(decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo)

**SHIROU: Quería traerte algo de comida créeme la comida de hospital es horrenda, la vez que estuve en uno horrible, MI AMOR **(contesto siguiéndome la corriente)

**YO: Retiro lo dicho MI CIELO** (no pude evitar reírme de las énfasis que hacíamos, mientras contagiaba a mi amado que mis risas) **y…¿qué voy a comer?**

**SHIROU: Ahh…Te hice estofado **(decía un tanto sonrojado) **espero te guste**

**YO: Se ve delicioso…pero no es mucho **(decía con unos pucheritos)

**SHIROU: Es que Kabeyama y Tsunami casi se lo acabaron todo **(al recordar como comían, Shirou y yo no pudimos evitar reír a más no poder de repente algo nos saco de nuestros pensamientos…)

**ENDOU: Kazemaru, ni Kurimatzu están…**

**YO Y SHIROU: ¡¿QUE?**

**ICHINOSE: Dejo esta nota…es para ti **(decía con un hilo de voz y resignación)

La nota decía…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero les haya gustado**


	14. Un secreto y una visita familiar

**Hora si me tarde no me maten,es que había pensado lo que escribiría en el siguiente cap**

**ENDOU: Kazemaru, ni Kurimatzu están…**

**YO Y SHIROU: ¡¿QUE?**

**ICHINOSE: Dejo esta nota…es para ti **(decía con un hilo de voz y resignación)

La nota decía…

_**(TU NOMBRE)**_

_**Me fui, después de darme cuenta que jamás seré dueño de tu corazón y que no soy tan fuerte antes de irme le dije lo mismo a Endou, lo siento**_

_**Atte.: Ichirouta Kazemaru**_

_**P.D: Te quiero**_

Al terminar de leer la nota me di cuenta de que los curiosos yacían algunos enfrente de mi cama y otros muy disimuladamente sentados al lado de mi cama para ver, mientras mi primo apenas iba llegando con una expresión un tanto triste, al verlo entrar no pude evitar gritarle de la rabia de pensar que mi primo no pudo detener a Kazemaru y a Kurimatzu

**YO: Endou ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? no los detuviste** (le gritaba mientras torpemente me levantaba de mi cama con mis ojos cada vez mas cristalinos por las lagrimas que quería soltar)

**ENDOU: Yo lo trate, en serio que lo hice, pero no pude** (me decía en murmullo, su voz ahora era muy apagada)

**YO: !DEVISTE DE HABERLO HECHO MEJOR!** (ya no pensaba con claridad, la rabia y la ira me estaban cegando junto con las lagrimas que ahora me habían traicionado) **como te haces llamar amigo si no les pudiste mostrar que podemos seguir adelante a pesar de todo** (decía con mi voz, cada vez mas y mas baja, de repente unos brazos me apretaron y sostuvieron contestándome, esa voz, aquella siempre lograba tranquilizarme en cualquier momento)

**¿?: (Tu nombre), tranquilízate no fue culpa de Endou, aparte dijo la enfermera no es bueno te pongas asi puedes volver a desmayarte** (Shirou tenía razón, no era la culpa de Endou, pero me frustraba la idea de perder a un amigo)

**YO: Lo sé, pero es que...**(contestaba mientras me volteaba y buscaba refugio en los brazos de mí amado Shirou)

**ENDOU: Se lo que sientes prima, pero hay que intentar ser mas fuertes, siento que si lo hacemos volverán **(decía en tono tranquilizador)

**YO: De acuerdo,** (conteste más tranquila) **pero esta vez sí quiero jugar **(contestaba mientras con mi antebrazo limpiaba mis lágrimas)

**SHIROU: Ahh…por cierto recuerden que el equipo caos nos reto a un partido el cual será dentro de dos días **(decía con una mirada un tanto perdida, distraida)

**ENDOU: De acuerdo (tu nombre) jugaras con nosotros** (decía con una mano arriba y un grito entusiasmado)

**TODOS: ¡SI!** (gritamos eufóricos pero…)

**ENTRENADORA: No lo puedo permitir **(dijo cortantemente)

**YO: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? **(decía con pucheros)

**ENTRENADORA: Estas enferma y no puedo arriesgar tu salud, **(decía con su clásica seriedad)** aparte tú tienes otro motivo por el cual no podías jugar o me equivoco**

**YO: Vaya así que se entero, bien sabia que tarde o temprano, tendría que contárselos, pues, verán cuando yo tenía unos 11 o 12 años, yo era parte de un equipo, entones hubo un partido, mi familia, en el cual mi hermana menor solo por que nací minutos antes y yo jugaríamos ella de defensa y yo de delantera, mientras mis otros dos hermanos gritaban en las butacas, de repente al iniciar el partido, un jugador del equipo contrario lastimo a mi hermana gravemente en la pierna, al llevarla al hospital nos dijeron que, muy difícilmente podría volver a jugar futbol, pues estaba muy lastimada y que tal vez ni podria caminar, pero que en algún momento si recibía el tratamiento adecuado quizá, lo siento, chicos debí decirles **(decía con un hilo de voz y unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar aquel horrible suceso)

**ENDOU: Sabes (tu nombre) extraño a mi otra prima querida **(decía intentando darme ánimos) **ahh...y mi tia llamo, dice que tiene buenas noticias, dice que mi prima si podrá volver a caminar y hasta jugar **(decía muy alegre)

**YO: En serio, mi hermana lo hará **(eso me hizo casi brincar, pero como seguía en los brazos de Shirou mejor no lo hice)

**ENDOU: Que hasta, quizá vendrá **(me contesto dando saltos)

**SHIROU: ¡Tienes una hermana gemela! **(me pregunto con mucha sorpresa, obligándome a mirar sus hermoso ojos)

**YO: Si y es igualita a mí, a excepción del carácter ella es un tanto arrogante, orgullosa **(decía con un aire de satisfacción)

De repente se escucha como tocan la puerta y…

**CONTINUARA…No es cierto una vez más quería imaginarme su cara de suspenso**

Una chica de mi estatura, cabello castaño oscuro recogido con una media cola y el flequillo arriba de los ojos al lado contrario al mío, ojos cafés de igual color, piel blanca, vestida de playera blanca pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenis, una mochila y un balón en manos, entraba mientras corría a abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas

**¿?: (Tu nombre) te extrañe mucho **(decía muy alegre pero a la vez enojada por todo el público)

**YO: Hermana, Danny, eres tú **(decía queriendo saber si en realidad era ella)

**DANNY: Pues quien más puede ser igual a ti , solo que chica Y MEJOR **(ciertamente el tono de sarcasmo y arrogancia como lo dijo me dolió)

**ENDOU: Prima **(decía alegre)

**DANNY: Primo te extrañe mucho, oye que guapo estas **(decía con una sonrisa un tanto picara, provocando los celos de las asistentes, como la primera vez que me conocieron)

**TODOS: ¿TÚ ERES LA HERMANA DE (TN)? **(gritaron sorprendidos)

**DANNY: Aja, que algún problema **(contesto con su clásica arrogancia)

**YO: Hay hermana nunca cambias, AUN DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO **(decía con una mano en la cabeza, mientras la movía en forma de desaprobación)

**DANNY: Si y tu siempre molestándome** (era ella siempre muy arrogante)

**YO: ESO NO ES CIERTO** (dije subiendo mi volumen de voz ahora chocando mi cabeza contra la de ella)

**SHIROU: Cálmense, linda no es bueno que te estreses** (me tranquilizo, mientras me ponía las manos en los hombros, los cuales no duraron mucho tiempo ahí pues mi hermana…)

**DANNY: A mucho gusto soy Danny la hermana de ella, eres muy guapo, ¿cómo te llamas? **(decía acercándosele peligrosamente demasiado, como para quedarme de brazos cruzados)

**SHIROU: ahh..pues yo **(decia intentando alejarse)

**YO: Pues se llama Shirou Fubuki y es mi "NOVIO" **(dije remarcándole que era mi novio, ciertamente yo no era celosa pero...)

**DANNY: Pues, bésense quiero saber si es cierto **(remarcaba como si no lo hacíamos ella se quedaría con él)

**SHIROU Y YO:** (no pudimos evitar ruborizarnos mientras nos volteábamos a ver con sonrisa y miradas tímidas) **Pues…mmm…**

**DANNY: Lo sabía mentiras de mi hermana **(decía con sus brazos cruzados)

**YO: Ahh..no es que...**( derepente el se volteo quedando enfrente de mi, provocando nos empezaramos a acercar, hasta que nuestras respiraciones eran una, terminamos formando un tierno beso al cual Shirou sin pensarlo me correspondió, poco después nos separamos, quedando un tanto ruborizados, con todas las miradas sobre Shirou fulminandolo y Endou molesto a mas no poder)

**ENTRENADORA: Debemos dormir dentro de dos días será el partido con caos **(dijo irrumpiendo el silencio incomodo, eso realmente me relajo)

**TODOS: SI**

Al día siguiente…todos nos fuimos a entrenar mi hermana quería practicar pero no la dejaron, de repente me percate que hacía falta cierto peliplateado, pues se había ido a caminar, entonces decidí seguirlo con una balón en manos, al llegar con él, le pregunte

**YO: Shirou, jugamos** (decía con el balón en manos)

**SHIROU: No (tn) de preferencia no** (contesto distraído y con un tono de tristeza notable)

**YO: Solo como practica** (conteste intentando animarlo)

**SHIROU: Bueno** (dijo con su sonrisa que me hacia sonrojar)

Al empezar a jugar cambio rápidamente a Atsuya, entonces le pregunte

**YO: ¿Quién ERES?** (sabiendo la respuesta)

**ATSUYA: Veo que no me conoces, mucho gusto soy Atsuya Fubuki **(dijo de forma arrogante)

**YO: Empecemos, veamos que tan bueno eres **(le decia mientras le pasaba el balon)

**ATSUYA: Eterna Ventisca **(grito pateando el balón el cual no se alejo mucho, pues lo detuve con un solo pie)

**ATSUYA: ¿PERO, QUE?... **(no lo deje terminar pues me tocaba a mi)

**YO: Eterna Tormenta Elementaría **(decidí usar una de mis técnicas definitivas haciendo que este saliera volando a la portería contraria y finalmente cayendo al suelo) **Shirou** (grite desesperada)

**DANNY: El sí que es fuerte **(decia con las manos en los bolsillos, de forma arrogante y con un sarcasmo notorio)

**YO: Pero él no es…Shirou**

**DANNY: EL NO ES ¿Qué?**

**YO: Pues…veras...**

**CONTINUARA AHORA SI: Espero les haya gustado se me ocurrió la idea de la hermana por que necesitaba unos conflictos esto dejen comentarios y cuéntenme que les pareció la idea ah y gracias a Akirakeno chan a lauriaxelxsiempre y todos los que me dejan comentarios y me mandan mensajes bye**


	15. Mas secretos y una gran Transformacion

**DANNY: El sí que es fuerte **(decía con las manos en los bolsillos, de forma arrogante y con un sarcasmo notorio)

**YO: Pero él no es…Shirou**

**DANNY: EL NO ES ¿Qué?**

**YO: Pues…veras...EL no es Shirou el era Atsuya**

**DANNY: ¿Quién es Atsuya? **(pregunto muy ajena a lo que yo decía, aunque yo sabía que eso no debería de contarlo se lo dije pues en 1° era mi hermana y en 2° ahora era parte del equipo y ella necesitaba saberlo)

**YO: Pues así fue como paso** (decía ya sentada en una banca con Shirou recargado en mis piernas, mientras no le perdía la vista de encima, pues era tan difícil voltear, al verlo así tan tranquilo, tan pacifico, tan calmado, durmiendo no pude evitar darle un tierno beso en su frente para después seguir hablando con mi hermanita)

**Danny: Pues si que tu novio tiene problemas ¿oye hermanita una pregunta**? (decía en aire de perspicacia e incomodidad)

**YO: Ahh…mmm…si por qué no dime **(decía volteando a verla, pues apenas me había dado cuenta de que se veía igual que yo)

**DANNY: PUES…¿Cómo aguantas saber que tu novio pasa por todo eso? **(me pregunto muy inocentemente)

**YO: Pues…mmm...ni yo sé…supongo que es, porque lo amo más que a mi vida **(le respondi de una forma muy sincera)

**DANNY: Es demasiado pronto para clavarte con un chavo hermanita, sinceramente habiendo tantos...**(lo decía mientras revisaba a Shirou y me volvía a ver en altercados de tiempo)

**YO: Bueno si eso piensas regrésate a (lugar donde vives) no necesito que me molestes** (le contestaba en aire de molestia, mientras de una u otra forma intentaba levantar a Shirou para llevarlo con los demás, ahí deje a mi hermana sentada, sin compañía alguna más que la del crepúsculo, con próxima la noche, la luna y las estrellas en el firmamento)

Lleve a Shirou a la caravana relámpago como pude, nadie quiso hacer preguntas pues mi cara decía que no era un muy buen momento, acosté a Shirou y lo deje en una bolsa para dormir al igual que yo, que lo menos que quería en ese momento eran preguntas, al día siguiente nos dirigimos a la secundaria Teikoku esperando al equipo caos, al desviar mi mirada me encontré con una imagen que desearía jamás haber visto, mi querido Shirou con la mirada perdida, con aire de decepción por si mismo, me dolía verlo así, pero que mas podía hacer, lo único que podía hacer era más que ir a abrazarlo y pedirle que se tranquilizara, al empezar el partido nos anotaron varios goles, 10 para ser más exactos, lo cual me dejo bastante intranquila que haría ahora el equipo, al voltear a ver a Shirou veía como se atormentaba por no poder ayudar, las expectativas cambiaron ya que solo nos faltaban 3 goles para empatar y de un momento volvieron a anotar un gol más, a la par mejoraron su defensa a lo que Aphrodi al intentar romperla salió lastimado, entonces Hiroto irrumpió en el partido llevándose al equipo caos, dejándonos al pobre Aphrodi de tan lastimado, desmayado, llevamos al pobre Aphrodi al hospital, de un momento a otro al salir, decidimos algunos ir al monte Fugi para obtener respuestas sobre el pasado de la entrenadora y del instituto Alíen al pasar bajo el puente donde está la cancha vi a Shirou con Gouenji hablando de Atsuya, luego dejándolo y mi amado gritando…

**SHIROU: Gouenji, yo…ODIO ESTAR SOLO** (decía en aire de desesperación, al verlo así lo único que hice fue abrazarlo y besarlo, al poco tiempo separándome y diciéndole…)

**YO: Tú nunca estarás solo pues me tienes a mí y a nuestros amigos, recuérdalo**

Al llegar el día siguiente me subí a la caravana con Shirou, para buscarla forma de ayudarlo, al llegar al instituto, todos buscábamos estar concentrados en ganar, Shirou al ver cómo iba la situación en el partido, que no era de hecho muy buena, decidió jugar, pero sus jugadas eran sin sentido alguno, al Gouenji recoger el balón todos gritamos, y yo me echaba a correr en dirección de Shirou al ver como…

**SHIROU: AAAHHH…**(grito siendo lanzado por el balón) **por que lo hiciste **(contesto levantando la vista viendo a los ojos a Gouenji,mientras Endou a mi me detenia para no matarlo)

**GOUENJI: Todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando, pero, no eches a perder las jugadas sin si quiera haberlo intentado, dime Fubuki acaso no escuchas sus voces**

**SHIROU: Voces **(contesto mientras lo ayudaba a pararse)

Todos estaban intentando dar el máximo, por fin Shirou recibió el balón y su mirada se encontraba en blanco, de pronto unos jugadores de génesis intentaron quitarle el balón cuando…

**YO: Shirou** (decía mientras lo veía en el aire por su salto) **por fin lo entendiste **(decía mientras se quitaba su bufanda y caía al suelo) **¡SHIROU! **(grite emocionada el cual me volteo a ver con una sonrisa)

Apenas cayo, su cabello se veía más levantado a comparación de cómo lo tenía, sus ojos ya no tan tristes, como si la carga que llevaban se la hubieran quitado, se veía más confiado, ya no tan tímido como antes, y sus jugadas y sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y confiados, cambiando todo el sentido del partido, y demostrando su nueva técnica…

**SHIROU: Lobo legendario**

Pero a la vez desenvolviéndose más secretos y entre otras cosas recuerdos tristes sobre el pasado de Hiroto y de los demás, aquello me hizo soltarme a llorar, a lo que inmediatamente sentí unos brazos rodeándome diciendo

**¿?: No llores, por favor si** (me decía en aire de preocupación)

**YO: Si** (le conteste con mi ojos ahora mas cristalinos que el agua) **pero no te vayas , ni me dejes sola Shirou**

**SHIROU: Jamás **(al termino de decir esto se acerco poco a poco mirándome a los ojos, haciendo que sintiera como su aliento se mezclaba con el mío y se sellaba en un beso, al cual no dude corresponder pero este fue un tanto diferente pues poco después se torno algo violento y no nos separamos hasta que necesitamos un poco de aire)

De repente el estadio empezó a colapsarse poco, poco apenas y logramos salir cuando de repente se descompuso en un lugar del camino con mucho pasto para poder jugar de repente empezaron las preguntas sobre qué haríamos cuando llegáramos a la ciudad Inazuma cuando Shirou dijo…

**SHIROU: Pienso volver a Hokkaido EXTRAÑO a mis compañeros en Hakuren **(apenas escuche eso mi tristeza se hizo evidente y me fui atrás del autobús a llorar, me senté y escondí mi cara en mis rodillas)

**YO: ¿POR QUE TE CONOCI? **(me preguntaba una y otra vez) "_me prometiste que jamás te irías y que estás diciendo y piensas hacer" _**¿Por qué te conocí? Si solo me dijiste mentiras**

**¿?: No te he mentido **(decía en tono preocupado y tranquilizador)** es por eso que vine a pedirte te vayas a Hokkaido conmigo**

**YO: Pero…y mi familia **(decía aun con rastros de lagrimas en mis mejillas)

**SHIROU: No te quiero perder, como casi lo hice cuando me viste afectado por lo de Atsuya **(decía mientras se agachaba y me abrazaba)

**YO: YO, NO SE **(decía mientras me alejaba)

**SHIROU: Piénsalo, no quiero y no creo aguantar estar sin ti **(me contesto obligándome a mirarlo a lo ojos)

**YO: Déjame pensarlo **(decía aun con mis ojos tan o más cristalinos que el agua y el hielo)

**SHIROU: Ahh…Y por cierto hoy es un día especial **(me decía intentando darme ánimos)

**YO: Ahh…Si ¿por qué? **(conteste muy inocentemente)

**SHIROU: Acaso se te olvido que hoy es tu cumpleaños **(me dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera y tranquila) **supongo que con todo lo del instituto alíen se te olvido**

**YO: De hecho **(solté una risita de la cual contagie a mi amado) **y cual será mi regalo**

**SHIROU: Primero respóndeme ¿quieres ser mi novia ahora oficialmente?**

**YO: SI, siempre**

**SHIROU: Bien y Ahora ven **(dijo tendiendome su mano para pararme)

Subimos a la caravana en el cual había música romántica, estando ahí me regalo un pequeño peluche de felpa, que era un (tu animal favorito)con unos chocolates y una nota que al quererla leer me sente esta decía "_quédate conmigo por siempre", _deje el pequeño peluche pues Shirou me pregunto…

**SHIROU: Me concedes esta pieza **(decía tendiéndome su mano ayudándome a levantar)

**YO: SI**

Poco después se fue a jugar y yo observe sentada, alegre por saber que ahora estaba mejor Shirou, cuando por fin estuvo bien la caravana, llegamos a la escuela Raimon en la ciudad Inazuma la cual ahora se veía desolada con mucha neblina y oscura, ahi nos encontramos con…

**CONTINUARA espero les guste sé que me adelante mucho pero era necesario para mi fic ah y gracias a Akirakeno chan y a todos los que me dejan comentarios y me mandan mensajes bye**

**Si ahora tambien me tarde demasiado pero es por todas las presiones que tengo**


	16. Reencuentros y alguien familiar

**YO: Es usted el señor que estaba con el papa de la entrenadora **(decía por el ambiente tan terrorífico y tétrico en el que la secundaria Raimon se encontraba)

**ASISTENTE: Los estábamos esperando, equipo Raimon, después de todo aun queda el partido final **(aquel tono tétrico en su voz me hizo estremecer, mientras mostraba a un grupo de jóvenes encapuchados, uno de ellos se acerco y quitándose el gorro dejo ver a…)

**ENDOU: Kazemaru **(al cual sus hermosos ojos marrones brillosos, ahora se veían opacos, con esa falta de brillo que siempre tenían, su cabello azul, siempre agarrado por una cola de caballo, ahora estaba suelto y daba la impresión de ser más largo, poco después otro de los encapuchados se quito el gorro sin acercarse dejando ver a…)

**Aki: So-Someoka **(dijo Aki con dificultad por la sorpresa)

**SHIROU Y YO: O, no** (decía a la par conmigo)

**DOMON: ¿Qué? **(se pregunto a la par que todos los encapuchados se quitaban los gorros dejando ver sus caras, dejándonos impactados al ver a todos nuestros amigos)

**KAZEMARU: Cuanto tiempo sin verlos querido Endou,(tn)**(al decir mi nombre, no solo provoco un escalofrió en mi sino unos celos aparente en Shirou, entonces sentí como si el aire me faltara no era el Kazemaru que yo conocí, si no otro todo lo contrario a él)

**ENDOU: Pe-Pero que está pasando **(al ver a Endou preocupado y nervioso no dude en acercarme)

**ASISTENTE: Por fin, después de tantos años, mi ambición está por cumplirse **(su aire confiado y despreocupado provoco cierta desconfianza)

**ENDOU: ¿Qué dice?** (al Endou preguntar esto Kazemaru saco un balón oscuro, mientras lo pateaba en dirección a Endou, el cual no pudo detenerlo y cayo)

**YO: Kazemaru tú no eres así **(decía a la par que me acercaba y le agarraba la mano, pero lo único que hizo fue soltar mi mano y darme una cachetada, para descontento de Shirou que se acerco para intentar golpearlo)

**SHIROU: Ahora veras** (dijo preparándose para golpearlo)

**YO: No, Shirou, el no es Kazemaru, tiene un fragmento del meteorito, se lo vi desde que llego** (decía, a la par que me interponía entre los dos)

**ASISTENTE: Si, les agradezco por quitarme al inútil de mi jefe, el no vio el potencial que yo vi en el meteorito alíen **(decía en un aire de cinismo y locura, el cual que provoco un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo, provocando me estremeciera y dejándome en shock)

**SHIROU: Y que hace usted aquí** (pregunto Shirou, al haber notado aquel escalofrió en mi cuerpo que hizo me estremeciera)

**ASISTENTE: Venir a presentarles al nuevo equipo que forme, gracias al meteorito, los llamo los emperadores oscuros **(el tono de su voz era un tanto escalofriante y de demencia en mi opinión)

En ese ambiente, Endou no quiso creer lo que estaba oyendo e intentando hacer reaccionar a Kazemaru este le tendió la mano y se la golpeo, Endou, junto con todo el equipo fuimos retados, más bien forzados a jugar y en caso de no aceptar destruirían nuestra secundaria, al empezar todo fue muy dramático, ya que estuvo todo muy peliagudo para 4el equipo y yo no podía hacer más que observar, todos en el suelo, cuando Aki, yo y todos empezamos a gritar Raimon, todos empezaron a recuperarse, de repente Endou le dijo a Kazemaru que _"me llevare todo ese odio",_ luego grito _"recuerden"_, se destruyo el meteorito y Endou se desmayo, al levantarse Endou todos estábamos muy contentos, todos estábamos festejando lanzando a Endou al aire, después de que esta Toko le diera un beso y provocara ciertos celos en Aki y Natsumi, Shirou de la emoción me abrazo, y me beso diciendo…

**SHIROU: Se que probablemente, no te vayas conmigo, pero, quiero decirte que eres lo más bello que me ha sucedido y que si decides, en algún momento, irte conmigo te estaré esperando** (me decía en un tono tranquilo, pero, a la vez se le notaba que le dolía decir adiós, al igual como a mí)

**YO: Shirou, yo, sabes que tengo que volver, ya que el lapso de tiempo por el intercambio, casi se termina así que no puedo, pero yo…**(mis ojos se habían cristalizado, y al no haber resistido se dispersaron todas por mis mejillas, mientras mi amado me abrazaba protectoramente)

**DANNY: Hermana, de hecho de eso quería hablarte, veras al ver que de seguro aquí estarías mejor, la escuela decidió dejarte aquí, en Japón ya no tendrás que regresar, yo se que…me dolerá ya no verte...**

**YO: Pero Danny...yo tengo que regresar, por que nuestra familia y... **(fue lo unico que pude responder al escuchar asi a mi hermanita)

**DANNY:Pero tu amas a Shirou y quieres estar con él y tu felicidad es la nuestra, yo le explicare a todos asi que no te preocupes** (decía en un tono triste, con sus ojos cristalizados y a la vez consolador y tranquilo, si mi hermana era fastidiosa pero sabia como hacerme sentir mejor)

Pero, entre tanta alegría y celebración, una voz nos distrajo de todo…

**¿?: Vaya, es bueno que celebren, pero, no van a celebrar que yo estoy aquí **(aquel aire de cinismo y superioridad, nos hizo volvernos al lugar de donde provenía dicha voz, no podía ser de otro más que de…)

**SHIROU Y YO: A-Atsuya…**

**CONTINUARA…**

**SI SE QUE ME TARDE, PERO BUENO ,HE AQUÍ EL CAP, PIENSO SUBIR OTRO EL DIA DE MAÑANA PARA COMPENSAR TANTO RETRAZO, BUENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA Y SI QUIEREN DARME TOMATAZOS, ADELANTE ME LOS MERESCO**


	17. Atsuya regresa y el maldito festival

**SHIROU Y YO: A-Atsuya…pero…tú…no estabas… **(Decíamos sorprendidos sin poder completar la oración, era sorprendente verlo ahí parado con su cabello rosa como algodón, sus ojos dorados como el mismo oro y su piel tan blanca como la nieve, era igual a Shirou en el peinado y en la piel, lo que los distinguía era el color del cabello, la forma y el color de sus ojos, y su forma de ser, pero aunque seguía siendo así, ahora era mas equilibrado)

**ATSUYA: Muerto, no, si no que, cuando fue el accidente y salió Shirou por la puerta igual yo lo hice, cuando le pedí ayuda a Shirou, para que me ayudase a desenterrarme de la nieve se me había caído mi bufanda que fue lo que el encontró, entonces fue cuando lo alejaron diciendo que estaba muerto, y a mí me encontraron, con hipotermia, estaba a punto de morir, pero desperté lamentablemente con amnesia y con la sensación de que algo o más bien alguien me faltaba, claro me faltaba mi hermano, fui adoptado por una familia, sabiendo que me hacía falta algo, mi familia decidió investigar, entonces dieron contigo, cuando me mostraron una foto de ti regreso mi memoria, después de eso decidí buscarte, pero, siempre que llegaba al lugar donde estabas, siempre te ibas y ahora te vi en televisión y vine lo más rápido que pude, para ver cómo te la habías pasado sin mi**

**SHIROU: Hermano **(Shirou se acerco a Atsuya y lo abrazo fuertemente a lo que fue correspondido por Atsuya)

**YO:**_ "Que bien que Shirou, ahora tiene a su hermano, y por fin se dio cuenta que nunca estará solo por que su hermano, nuestros amigos y yo estamos ahí siempre que él lo necesite" _(a la par que pensaba eso, una sonrisa, se dibujo e ilumino mi rostro y unas lagrimas ya no de tristeza, si no de alegría recorrieron mis mejillas, provocando mi hermana se acercara a ver si estaba bien)

**DANNY: ¿Estás bien?** (me pregunto en aire preocupado y desconfiado)

**YO: Ahh…Si, solo estoy alegre…por Shirou y Atsuya por fin volvieron a estar los dos juntos, y jamás se volverán a separar **(conteste contenta y a la par que limpiaba mis lágrimas, con la manga de mi antebrazo, mientras miraba al cielo ahora tan azul, tan tranquilo, tan hermoso y con el cielo iluminando nuestros rostros, me sentía tan feliz, tan contenta, tan plena de que todo por fin haya terminado)

**DANNY: Me alegra que estés feliz Onii-Chan ji ji** (se reía de la forma como me dijo)

**YO: ¿Desde cuándo hablas en japonés?** (le preguntaba divertida)

**DANNY: Desde, nunca **(me contesto colocándose los brazos atrás de la nunca) **solo se me grabo hi que significa si y Onii-Chan que significa hermano mayor ji ji recuerda que solo hablo en ingles y español, y ahorita solo He necesitado hablar en ingles, no soy como tú que hablas ingles, francés, italiano, español y estas aprendiendo japonés **(después de esa aclaración empezamos a reír divertidas, mientras ella no paraba de ver a Atsuya)

**YO: Podemos empezar a hablar en español {¿Qué opinas de Atsuya?} **(le pregunte con un aire de perspicacia, no quería que entendieran lo que estábamos diciendo)

**DANNY: {Es lindo, atlético, brillante}** (me contesto, intentando buscar palabras para describirlo)

**YO:{O sea, te gusta, ¿no?} **(sabía la respuesta, pero, quería escucharla decirlo, pues ella era muy orgullosa y probablemente se lo guardaría)

**DANNY: {Pues…si…si me gusta, cuidadito de abrir la boca} **(me dijo un tanto enojada)

**YO: {Claro que no, no voy a decir nada, por eso te pedí que empezáramos a hablar en español, para que no, nos entendieran} **(le conteste en un tono, que denotaba que era obvio)

**¿?: {Así, que no querían que les entendieran, he} **(cuando no volteamos era…)

**DANNY Y YO: {¡ICHINOSE!, ¡¿QUÉ HACES ESPIANDONOS? PENSAMOS QUE SOLO HABLABAS INGLES!} **(le gritamos un tanto enfadadas para ocultar el nerviosismo)

**ICHINOSE: {Si, es lo que todos creen, este Domon, Aki y yo somos los únicos que hablamos ingles, español y japones}** (contesto un tanto divertido por la situación)

**DANNY Y YO: {¡CUIDADITO DE ABRIR LA BOCA, O NO SABES DE LO QUE SOMOS CAPACES!}** (Le advertimos en un aire amenazante, para que supiera a que se atenía) **{Entendiste} **(Le dijimos ahora en un tono dulce y amoroso, de repente Aki nos reunió a todos, diciendo _"es algo importante"_)

**AKI: Va haber una festival sobre el amor y la amistad, así que se nos ocurrió llevar a todo el equipo, ahh…y todos tienen que llevar pareja, para entrar, al festival **(decía alegre, al parecer nos había escuchado _"que acaso no había privacidad"_)

**TODOS: ¡¿QUE?**

**CONTINUARA…**

**SI SE QUE ME TARDE, PERO BUENO ,HE AQUÍ EL CAP, PIENSO SUBIR OTRO EL DIA DE MAÑANA PARA COMPENSAR TANTO RETRAZO, BUENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA Y SI QUIEREN DARME TOMATAZOS, ADELANTE ME LOS MERESCO**


	18. Los preparativos

**DISCLAIMER INAZAUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE**

**AKI: Va haber una festival sobre el amor y la amistad, así que se nos ocurrió llevar a todo el equipo, ahh…y todos tienen que llevar pareja, para entrar, al festival **(decía alegre, al parecer nos había escuchado _"que acaso no había privacidad"_)

**TODOS: ¡¿QUE? **(Todos, hasta los queridos hermanos Fubuki, nos acompañaron en nuestro sonoro y ensordecedor grito de sorpresa, ante tal información)

**AKI: Si, sabemos que es sorpresivo, pero no nos queda de otra, pues, se hará para celebrar que se acabara el instituto Alíen, pero tienen que ir de ropa formal, pero es un festejo así que **(decía intentándonos convencer de ir, pues, al parecer nadie tenía ganas de ir con ropa formal, como todos nos imaginamos y mas aparte, con alguien, en especial, el famoso Atsuya Fubuki, que se le veía una cara de enojo con solo pensar en ello)

Para relajar un poco el ambiente, me acerque un poco, a mi querido cuñado, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y mirando al infinito

**YO: Y, dime cuñadito, ¿a quién piensas invitar? **(le pregunte en un aire de perspicacia, intentando averiguar si iba a invitar a mi querida hermana)

**ATSUYA; Acaso te interesa** (me dijo de una forma muy cortante)

**YO: Pues, ¿Qué crees?…que si, si me importa** (le conteste de manera triunfante)

**ATSUYA: Pues, mi respuesta es…que pienso invitar…te** (dijo con su clásica sonrisa arrogante)

**YO: ¿QUÉ…DIJISTE?** (le conteste muy perturbada, por aquella respuesta, que no me esperaba)

**ATSUYA: Jajaja…caíste, a quien pienso invitar, es a tu hermana, ya que eres la novia de mi hermano**, **no podría hacerlo, sabes cómo quedaría…como un traidor **(decía muy divertido por mi expresión, que pasó de perturbada a una que lo fulminaba, casi, casi quería asesinarlo ahí mas no podía ya que le gustaba a mi hermana _"que suerte tienen los que no se bañan"_ pensé muy molesta)

**YO: Pues, no sé si le gustes a mi hermana, pues, en cuanto había visto a Shirou, le había gustado…así que…no sé, si seas de su tipo** (de dije en un tono arrogante y rebajarte intentando desanimarlo, y al parecer lo había logrado, pues, había agachado la cabeza, lo que hizo hacerme sentir mal, pues yo nunca lo había hecho)** pero a lo mejor y si le gustas, pero yo que sé, ahh…pero eso si te advierto, tiene un carácter**

**ATSUYA: De acuerdo, no te preocupes lo sabré manejar, ahh…y ya consideraste la propuesta de mi hermano, de mudarte con nosotros y a lo mejor tener más privacidad para ciertas cosas, verdad**

**YO: Pues…es que…yo **(intente contestar, pues me encontraba sonrojada por aquella afirmación, pues, a lo mejor si quería tenerlo así de cerca, pero el pensar estar en la misma casa que Atsuya, mientras Shirou y yo queremos más privacidad no me ponía ciertamente muy cómoda)

**¿?: De que estaban hablando, mi hermano y mi novia y no dejan que me entere hee **(no preguntaba muy divertido por aquella situación)

**YO: Pues, de…na** (conteste aun mas ruborizada, con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza y por la incómoda situación en la que ahora me encontraba entre los hermanos Fubuki)

**DANNY: Hola, espero no interrumpir **_"uff salvada por la campana, bendita seas hermana"_**, pero me tengo que llevar a mi hermana, a escoger su vestido, para el festival **_"¿vestido? ¡qué vestido!"_**, ahh…y ustedes tienen que ver lo de su traje, así que, mejor apúrense, antes de que se lleven los mejores, así que nos vemos **(movimiento con la mano y una sonrisa, la cual sonrojo mucho a Atsuya que intento disimularlo y se volteo y más rápido que la luz, me jalo como muñeca de trapo, mientras nos dirigíamos a una tienda con millones de vestidos para toda ocasión y en cualquier color)

**YO: Gracias, no sabes que incomoda se estaba volviendo la situación **(le conteste en un tono de alivio)

**DANNY: Si, ya me agradecerás luego, ahora, hay que escoger tu vestido, ahh…por cierto con quien piensas ir al festival **(me pregunto en un tono inocente e iluso, como si no fuera obvio, con quien iba a ir) **YA QUE, Ichinose ira con Aki, lo cual no le agrado a Lika y a Domon, ya te imaginaras Lika quiere a Ichinose, Domon a Aki, Ichinose a Aki y Aki a Endou junto a Natsumi, todo un revoltijo, así que Lika y Domon irán juntos para tener vigilados a Aki y a Ichinose, Aki a Endou lo quiere vigilar, Endou ira con Kazemaru, ya que, no tenían a quien invitar e irán como amigos, a ver si, ahí adentro encuentran a alguna chica, bueno Kazemaru, por que Endou… bueno Tsunami invito a Tachimukai, los cuales se irán como amigos y hermanos, Aphrodi pensó en invitarte, pero, no sé si lo haga, ya que apenas salió del hospital, Kogure invito a Haruna, lo cual no le agrado a Kidou, Kidou invito a Natsumi, para tener vigilados a Haruna, Kogure y Endou, Tokou no ira pues se fue con su papá, ya que no supo a quien invitar y los demás, irán con los demás compañeros, como amigos a ver si adentro se encuentran a alguna chica y regresando al tema…con quien iras**

**YO: No es obvio, con Atsuya** (conteste en un tono triunfante)

**DANNY: ¿QUÉ? **(contesto sorprendida)

**YO: No es cierto, iré con Shirou, ya sabes el es mi novio y no sabes cuánto lo amo **(conteste mirando al infinito mientras daba vueltas y saltitos que no me di cuenta cuando…) **¡AUCH! **(acabábamos de llegar, provocando que me estrellara con la puerta, con una lagrimita termine, sobándome la frente después de tremendo trancazo y chichón que me salió) **No vi la puerta **(conteste todavía mareada y atontada)

**DANNY: Pues claro por andar enamorada, a mí nunca me veras enamorada, para andar tan despistada y pegarme con la puerta** (contesto muy triunfante mientras se volteaba y caminaba que sin darse cuanta…)**¡AUCH! **(contesto sobándose ahora ella la frente)

**YO: ¿NO QUE NO? **(conteste divertida)

**DANNY: eso no prueba nada **(contesto orgullosa)

**YO: ¿A, no?, no será que andas pensando en Atsuya **(conteste muy divertida mientras se ponía toda ruborizada)

Decidimos, mejor, dejar las cosas ahí, así que decidimos entrar a la tienda, mi hermana estaba fascinada con los vestidos de colores beige, blanco y rosa o rosa pálido, yo no me sentía tan emocionada, sin embargo un vestido con caída en puntas irregulares, con una recogida cocida y decorada, un poco más alta en el muslo derecho en el frente, con unas agujetas cruzadas en el pecho, unos adorno con lentejuelas y diamante en el vientre y pecho en forma de aire, fuego, agua y tierra con los respectivos colores de verde, rojo, azul y amarillo, no era muy corto, pues llegaba a la altura de los muslos, con tirantes y un escote sencillo y lindo en el pecho, con la mitad de la espalda un poco descubierta, todo el vestido era de (tu color favorito), era el más bonito de la tienda, así que me lo lleve con unos zapatos de piso negros y de pulsera con una flor en la parte de enfrente y en el broche una llave y un corazón, junto con un collar en forma de estrellas unos aretes en forma de corazón y un broche para el cabello con una llave y un corazón, mi hermana escogió uno blanco de caída en puntas regulares muy sencillo con un escote mas provocativo, de la espalda descubierta, con zapatos negros de pulsera e igual que yo de piso y unos aretes de estrella que hacían juego con un collar, salimos de la tienda, por ahí de las 5:00 ya que solo teníamos media hora para reunirnos con los chicos e ir al festival, llegamos nos cambiamos, al llegar con los chicos, fuimos las que captaron todas las miradas, en especial las de Shirou y Atsuya eran los que más sobresalían, pues se veían muy bien vestidos y arreglados, subimos al autobús cada quien con su pareja Shirou y yo sentados enfrente atrás nuestros gemelos, Danny y Atsuya, que no perdieron el tiempo para conocerse e iban platica y platica, mientras iban abrazados, al llegar nos asombramos de ver…

**CONTINUARA…**

**SI SE QUE ME TARDE, PERO BUENO ,HE AQUÍ EL CAP, BUENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA Y SI QUIEREN DARME TOMATAZOS, ADELANTE ME LOS MERESCO**


End file.
